Gatlingburg Summer Games
by FanFicWriter47
Summary: It's that time of year again summer time, but in Gatlingburg it's time for their 50th annual summer games. The Hastings and Cavanaugh's are back and ready to compete with their children and children's friends. Who will win?Who will find love?Who will find new friendshipAU. Spoby and other parings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- 2nd fanfiction story keep an open mind the competition will get interesting. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Let The Games Begin

* * *

In Rosewood, PA it was,June 3rd finally summer time and everyone was getting ready to have the times of their lives. In the Hastings Household everyone was preparing to head up to their cabin in Gatlingburg, TN. Peter and Veronica were especially excited to get there because back in the day they used to go there and compete in the annual summer games. Their toughest competitors were the Cavanaugh's and that's what struck up a rivalry between them. They haven't been there in years, but this year they were taking their daughters and their daughters friends to compete and win. Their youngest daughter 17-year old Spencer sat in her room with her friends picking out last minute outfits.

"I can't believe you parents invited us to go vacation with you guys." Hanna said excitedly as she walked back into Spencer's room.

"Don't get to excited Han we're really only going there to compete, not to have fun." Aria said. Hanna frowned.

"Nope don't forget what forget what Mrs. Hastings said we're not going to compete we're going to win." Emily said giving a small smirk to Aria.

"Hey, we can still have fun and win because there is no competition compared to the Hastings." Spencer said while tossing a shirt to Emily for her to put in the suitcase.

"I don't know Spence. I heard your dad talking about some Cavanaugh family and how good they were, so he made a strategy for us to bet them ." Hanna raised an eyebrow "Looks like we'll have some competition."

"Oh please Hastings play to win, there's nothing to worry about." Spencer rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Will then..." Aria said and stood up "Let the games begin."

* * *

On the other side of town the Cavanaugh's were also preparing to go to their cabin in Gatlinburg, TN. 17-year old Toby Cavanaugh was in his room listening to his music at his computer desk, when there was a knock at his door.

"Can I come in?" It was his step-sister Jenna.

"Sure Jenna, what's up?" Toby sat down on his bed and Jenna sat in the desk chair.

"Ready to go and more importantly ready for the games?" Jenna asked and Toby carelessly rolled his eyes.

"Yes and of course I'm ready for the games. Mom and Dad have been talking about the this competition for years. We were raised to win this." Toby and Jenna chucked.

"I don't know Toby I've looked up the record for the most wins in the competition when mom and dad competed and guess what." Jenna said and Toby raised his eyebrow "Our family has been tied with another family for years for the most competitions won."

"What family?" Toby scooted to the edge of his bed intrigued to find out the name of this mystery family.

"The Hastings." Jenna sat back in the chair an crossed her arms.

"Huh" Toby said and stood up, then picked up his bags "Don't worry Jenna their family will be running for the hills once we beat them in the first competition." Toby gave her a small smirk and motioned for her to follow him out to the car. Jenna stood up and followed Toby.

"We this is the last year for the summer games,so..." Jenna closed the front door to the Cavanaugh household "Let the games begin."

* * *

A/N- Like it or don't like it? Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Getting Settled

* * *

Spencer's family and friends pulled up to their cabin that after noon. It was a two-story wood-like, but modern cabin surrounded by trees with a lake across from the front of the cabin. Next door there was another house identical to theirs and in between the two houses was a big Oak tree. Everyone piled out of the cars and began to get their bags.

"Oh my gosh Spence this place is amazing!" Ari said while pulling out her bags from the trunk.

"Yeah I know right, it's so great to finally see it." Spencer looked at her cabin and the one next door " I wonder who leaves there." Mr. Hastings came around to the girls car to help with the bags.

"Alright girls are you ready to bring your A game?" Peter said while placing the bags on the porch.

"Yes, Mr Hastings we know the drill come to win not to play." Emily said while giving him a small smirk.

Peter laughed "I knew I always liked you Emily. So Hanna ready to bring your A game?"

Hanna was sitting on the porch playing with her nails an bit helping with the bags. "Yeah, sure just as long as I don't have to do any work I'm fine." Mrs. Hastings went up and patted her shoulder.

"Oh sweetie your in for a rude awakening." Veronica said. Hanna frowned and everyone laughed.

"Hey dad when are Melissa, Wren, Jason, and Ezra supposed to get here?" Spencer asked as she unloaded the final bag.

"I think they said tomorrow Spence." Peter said and started to carry the bags in the house.

Just then a few more cars pulled up in front of the cabin next door. In one car was a middle-aged married couple. In another car were a few girls. And in the last car were a few guys. The man saw Spencer's dad and he immediately turned red and began to walk over followed by everyone else. Spencer's dad dropped the bags in his hands and met the man half way. Everyone followed behind Mr. Hastings.

"Chris Cavanaugh." Peter said through gritted teeth. Mr. Cavanaugh

sent him a smirk.

"Peter Hastings, you look... old" the girls behind Chris chuckled. Mrs. Hastings decide to greet the women that was across from her.

"Janice it's so lovely to see you again." Veronica put on a fake smile and held out her hand for Janice to shake. Janice shook her and not even for a second.

"Veronica it's always a pleasure seeing you too." Janice slightly rolled her eyes.

"We'll who are these beautiful young ladies and these strapping young men." Peter asked as examined his competition.

"This here Peter are what you call summer games champions." Chris said while glancing back at his team "We have my Jenna my daughter, Paige, Maya, Samara, Noel, Caleb, Holden, and my son Toby."

"I only see for boys here Chris where is your son and the other young lady?" Veronica asked and crossed her arms. Chris chuckled, but Janice answered for him.

"They should be pulling up now." Everyone turned their attention their attention where a guy and a girl on a motorcycle were pulling up. He drove up right in between the two families. The guy and girl took off their helmets and got off the bike. Spencer thought Toby was cute, but he was still the enemy. Emily thought Samara was attractive, but Spencer would kill her for conversing with the so-called enemy.

Chris clamped his hand over his sons leather jacket "This is my son Toby and his friend Samara."

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Veronica said giving them a smile. Spencer and Toby looked eyes for a second glaring at each other.

"So Hastings, aren't you going to introduce us to your team?" Jenna pulled Toby back when she realized that he and Spencer were staring at each other.

"No, I'm going to introduce you to winners." Peter said "Spencer, my daughter, Hanna, Emily, Aria, Jason, Ezra, Wren, and my other daughter Melissa. Jason, Ezra, Wren, and Melissa will be here tomorrow." All of the competitors shook hands with one another, but Toby shook Spencer's hand and whispered something to her.

"Hope you came to lose Hastings." He whispered in her ear.

"Bring it on Cavanaugh." Spencer said and squeezed his hand tighter. No one noticed their little exchange except for Noel, Samara, Hanna, Emily, and Aria.

"Will I hope to see you guys at the bonfire tonight." Janice said looking at everyone on team Hastings.

"Yeah sure I guess we'll see you guys around." Everyone parted ways and went into their separate cabins.

* * *

Ezra and Jason would share a room. Melissa and Wren will stay together in their own room. Hanna and Emily would be sharing and Spencer and Aria would be bunking together. Right now all the girls were in Spencer's room relaxing.

"Do you guys know what bonfire they were taking about?" Aria asked as she plopped down on her bed next to Emily.

"All the competitors come out to a bonfire before competitions start" Hanna said "It's kind of like a meet and greet I read about it online."

"What's the point of having a meet and greet your only going to compete not really get to know anyone." Emily said as she got up off of Spencer's bed to sit in the window seat.

"Because Em, it's a time to get to know your competitions strengths and weaknesses." Spencer said as she played with her pillow "Like the Cavanaugh team..."

"Speaking of the Cavanaugh team, those guys are hot!" Hanna exclaimed with a wide grin "I swear I saw two guys checking out Aria, three girls checking out Em, and Spencer, Toby was-"

"Please don't start that Toby is the enemy all those people next door are the enemy." Spencer interrupted Hanna.

"Come on Spence it's summer time doing you want a _summer boy toy _to jump bones with?" Hanna asked as she sat up.

"Nope I'm perfectly fine and besides Toby and I probably have nothing in common." Spencer said.

"Spence it is summer and anything can happen." Aria said giving her a small smirk.

"Aria's right, your perfect guy could be right next door, but your too blinded by a competition." Emily said

"Please the day I fall for Toby Cavanaugh is the day Hanna stops shopping." Spencer said and Hanna through a pillow at her. Everyone laughed because Hanna somehow almost hit herself with the pillow.

"Alright you guys that's enough chit-chat lets get ready for this bonfire." Hanna said and everyone stood up and began to get ready.

* * *

Next door in the room right across from Spencer's and Aria's room Toby, Holden, Noel, Samara, Paige, and Caleb were all taking in his bedroom, Maya was taking a nap. Jason and Caleb were sharing a room and all of the girls wanted to share a room so they brought the other beds into one room.

"I want to tell you guys this" Caleb said with a crooked smile "The blonde next door Hanna is H-O-T!" Everyone laughed at Caleb's enthusiasm.

"No man the short girl Aria was beautiful." Holden said while picturing her face again.

"Hey. Hey. Holden I saw her first dude." Noel said while turning towards Holden.

"Well then may the best man win." Holden sent a small smirk to Noel and they shook hands.

"So Tobs who are you gawking over?" Samara asked sarcastically. Toby let out a little laugh.

"No one I guess none of the girls are my type." Toby said

"Oh yeah right I saw the way you and Spencer were acting around each other." Jenna said as she took a seat next to Noel.

"The day I date Spencer Hastings is the day when Samara realizes she's not into girls anymore." Toby said and Samara playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Come on Toby, Spencer is gorgeous and you never now what might happen." Holden said

"Yeah like you'll sweep her off her feet and bring her straight to your bedroom." Noel joked, but everyone slapped him in the arm, except Caleb who gave him a high five.

"Look ladies and gentleman, we are at war with the team next door, so we need to stay focused. Alright?" Toby said and stood up. Everyone grumbled an okay, but the guys were still going to talk to the girls "Alright everybody lets get ready for this bonfire."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caught Up In The Storm

* * *

The bonfire started at seven at a near by park and was in full swing, there were a bunch of other families there and everyone seemed to be getting along and having fun, but that was just the first couple of hours. Within the next four hours a lot of drama happened. Mr. Hastings and Mr. Cavanaugh got into a fist fight over the last hotdog and were kicked out for fighting and their wives left with them. Aria threw a drink in Noel's face because he was talking about "_liking it kinky_", then she stormed off and Holden went to "_console_" her. Caleb and Hanna had wondered off hours ago. Maya punched a guy named Landon in the face for not leaving her alone the whole night, but Samara took her home before things further escalated. Emily, Paige, and Jenna were just hanging out together enjoying the lake by the bonfire until Emily smacked Jenna for criticizing _people_ like her. Toby and Spencer on the other hand were sitting alone on opposite sides of the park. Toby was sitting on a bench by the parking lot just getting some alone time to strategize for the competition until his eyes landed on an alone Spencer seating by the fire. Toby saw her earlier talking to some guy named Andrew Campbell, but she looked bored. He got up from his spot and took a seat next to her.

"Thinking about how bad your going to lose tomorrow Hastings?" Toby asked giving Spencer a slight nudge. Spencer chuckled a bit.

"No" She turned her head to look into his eyes "I'm thinking about how good it's going to feel when we make you cry after the competition tomorrow Cavanaugh." Toby laughed and gave her a smirk.

"How about a bet then Hastings?" Toby raised his eyebrow at her.

"What kind of bet?" Spencer said with her full attention on Toby's deep crystal blue eyes.

"If your team beats us then I'll come over to your cabin and I'll be your servant for the day." Toby saw the mischievous grin on her face knowing that she was already forming a list for him "But If I win you'll have to come to my cabin and be my servant for the day. Deal?" Toby held out his hand for her to shake and Spencer shook it gladly.

"Deal" She said. For the next hour Toby and Spencer sat their and chatted for a while, until Spencer checked her watch and saw that it was half past midnight and almost all the people were gone.

"It's getting late." Toby said as he watched her check her watch.

"Yeah it's been a crazy night. I should probably head home." Spencer said as she looked to see if her friends were around, but they weren't and Toby's friend's had left too.

"I can drive you." Toby said and Spencer raised an eyebrow curious to know why he was being nice "I mean it's late and you might back out of our deal by saying you fell and twisted your ankle in the night, so you won't have to compete." Toby gave her a small smile he really just wanted to make sure she got home safely. Spencer still hit him in his rock hard chest.

"Okay fine, but I'm not riding on that death trap." Spencer said as she stood up.

"Fine then maybe some other time we'll ride the bike, but we can walk tonight." Toby said as he stood up.

"Trust me I won't be getting on that bike _ever_. It is a pretty far walk Cavanaugh it gives you enough time to surrender." Spencer said. A gust of wind flew past and made her shiver. Toby took off his jacket and gave it her.

"Let's save the trash talk for later okay. We gotta get going." Toby said and Spencer nodded her head. Half way through the walk it started to rain, so Toby and Spencer had to run for cover in a near by abandoned barn. They decided to seat on the floor and wait until the rain passed. The two talked for awhile about friends, family, school, and etc. Spencer started to nod off a little bit and ended up falling asleep leaning on Toby's shoulder. Toby looked at her sleep and used his hands to pull the jacket more around her, the brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Eventually the rain did stop, but it was already three am and Toby was too tired to walk, so he laid his head on top of Spencer's and went to sleep.

* * *

In the morning Spencer woke up to see that she and Toby were still in the barn. Somehow in their sleep they laced their hands together. Spencer slowly tried to remove her hand for his grip trying not to wake him, but that only made him hold her hand tighter. Spencer sighed and settled for waking him up the hard way, she thumped him on the forehead.

"Ouch! What the hell did you do that for?" Toby said as he rubbed his throbbing forehead. Spencer only rolled her eyes at him and stood up.

"It's like eight am and the competition starts at ten and it's going to take us another hour to get back, so rise and shine _sweetie_ we have to go." Spencer said jokingly as she tossed his jacket back to him and he caught it... with his face. Toby grumbled a few curse words, but stood up and began to follow Spencer out of the barn door. It took them only about fourty-five minutes to get back to the cabin because Toby and Spencer raced to see who would get there first, Spencer won, but Toby was not far behind. After catching their breath Toby walked Spencer to her door.

"Well I guess I'll see you in a little bit." Toby said as they were walking up the steps to her door.

"I don't know I kind of tripped up a little on our run and might not be able to compete because my ankle hurts." Spencer said mocking Toby, but they still laughed.

Toby took a step closer to her and whispered in her ear "I guess I win by default then." Spencer playfully pushed him back a little and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No way Cavanaugh, I'm a Hastings and I always win, so get ready to start seeing me a lot more often because your really easy to beat." Spencer said. Toby took her hand off of him, but still held her hand.

"I look forward too it" Toby said.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine." Spencer said and removed her hand out of Toby's grasp " I'll see you around Cavanaugh." Toby watched her walk away from him and enter into her cabin.

"Yeah you will." Toby whispered even though she was already inside the house. Toby shook himself out of his gaze and started to go back to his own cabin.

* * *

**A/N- Like it or Don't like it! Reviews are very appreciated and If you read my other story 'Build Me A Safe Place To Land' I'm posting another chapter today, so be on the look out ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beach Volleyball

* * *

Spencer tried to creep quietly through the house, but her friends caught her when she was walking up the stairs and they were about to walk down. The girls followed her into her bedroom asking her a series of questions.

"Where were you last night Spence?" Emily asks as she took a seat on Aria's bed.

"I... umm got caught in storm, so I just stopped and slept somewhere else last night." Spencer said as she was taking off her clothes to put on the team uniform. The uniform was red colored shorts that stop right above the knee with matching t-shirts.

"Did you _sleep_ at Toby's?" Hanna asked Spencer with a mischievous grin and raised eyebrow.

"Han of course not." Spencer said while Aria was making a few adjustments to outfit "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I looked out of the window when got up here and saw him running back into his cabin looking like he has been out all night." Hanna said trying to get Spencer to admit that she was with him.

"Well if he was out he wasn't out with me." Spencer lied "Thanks Aria." Aria had cut the shorts so they stopped mid thigh and got rid of the t-shirt, then replaced it with a red tank top because what that's what all the girls were wearing.

"You're welcome Spence." Aria said as she took a seat beside Emily on the bed.

"Enough about my night. What happened with you guys last night?" Spencer asked as she leaned against the wall. Aria groaned, Emily shrugged, and Hanna smiled foolishly.

"I was having a good night until Noel came over and talked to me, but Holden surprisingly...saved me I guess." Aria said with a small grin.

"I like all of the girls expect Jenna because she made a few '_comments_' about me being gay." Emily said indifferently.

"Well I had a GREAT night with Caleb, we got to know each other a lot better." Hanna said while biting her lip and giving the girls a knowing look.

Spencer was about to lecture them about how they should not fraternize with the enemy, but technically she already crossed that line with Toby.

" ." The girls turned their attention to Jason and Ezra standing in the doorway.

"Jason!" Spencer ran into her brothers awaiting hug. Ezra went over to Aria to her a kiss, but Aria didn't kiss him back.

"How was the ride up with Wren and Melissa?" Emily asked. Jason groans then went and sat next to Hanna, then rested his head on her shoulder.

"I will never EVER drive up here with them again." Jason said and Ezra came up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry boys, but we would love to here about the glorious ride, but the competition starts in twenty minutes." Spencer said and everyone got up to finish getting ready.

* * *

Toby was more successful with sneaking back into his house until he entered the room and found Samara sitting on his bed reading a book.

" .Well look what the cat dragged in." Samara said with a small grin as she looked over her book.

"Umm early morning walk." Toby said with a little blush.

"Noel told me you didn't come home last night and I saw a certain Hastings sneaking into her cabin this morning." Samara said as Toby took off his shirt to change into his team uniform. The uniform was blue t-shirts and matching blue shorts. Noel entered the room before Toby could say anything.

"Maybe him and princess Hastings were relieving a little bit of _tension_." Noel said with a smirk as he plopped down on his bed.

"No I was out, but I was absolutely not out with her." Toby said with his back turned to his friends, trying to hide his grin.

"Hmm okay, but dude now that you and Spencer are close, can you get me the hook up with Aria?" Noel asked hopefully. Samara snickered.

Toby chuckled "I'm pretty sure the drink to your face was her declining your offer." Samara bursted out with laughter and high fived Toby. Toby saw the disappointed look on Noel's face.

"Alright Noel I'll work on Aria if and only if we win today." Toby said and Noel's face lit up. Toby and Noel shook hands.

"Alright boys we've got a volleyball game to win!" Samara hopped up and began to walk the door.

* * *

The volleyball competition was very very close. The Hastings and Cavanaugh's beat out all the other competition and now it was down to their two teams. Throughout the whole game Toby and Spencer would give each other side glances. There were a lot of words and curse words exchanged between the two teams. Jason noticed how Toby was looking at his little sister and wasn't pleased at all. The game ended with the Cavanaugh's winning the first competition. Toby found Spencer after the game when she was alone.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Toby said with a smug grin and Spencer pushed him slightly, then walked away. Jason went up to Toby after Spencer left.

"Stay away from my sister Cavanaugh and I mean it." Jason said while he glared at him. Toby glared back prepared for a fight, but all Jason did for now was bump his shoulder and walk off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Deals A Deal

* * *

The next day Spencer walked over to Toby's cabin to pay her debt. When she got there, she knocked on the door and didn't have to even wait a minute before he answered the door.

"Can I help you Hastings?" Toby asked with a slight grin. Spencer brushed past Toby and entered his cabin.

"A deals a deal." Spencer said once she entered the house and turned around to look at Toby "What's first?" Toby chuckled, but closed the door and locked it. Everyone went into town and wouldn't be back for awhile, so it was just him and Spencer.

"Well you are going to make me sandwich I am starved after great victory." Toby said while taking a few steps closer to her. Spencer nodded her head and went into the kitchen followed by Toby. She began to make his sandwich while Toby sat on the counter next to her watching her make it.

"Here's your sandwich." Spencer said as she shoved the plate into his hand. Toby offered her half and she opened her mouths so that Toby could fed her, which he did.

"Sandwich was good, but it could of been better like your game." Toby said jokingly. Spencer pushed him playfully and he ended falling to the floor. It was an accident , but it still made them roar with laughter. Spencer helped him up off the floor.

"Just for that Hastings you have to clean my room." Toby said and Spencer groaned. Spencer walked upstairs to his bedroom and he followed behind her. Toby laid down on the unmade bed while Spencer cleared a few things from the desk, then she stumbled upon a few sketches in the drawer.

"Did you draw these?" Spencer asked amazed at how wonderful and perfect the drawings looked.

Toby got up off the bed and took the drawings out of her hands "You weren't supposed to see these." Toby tried to put the drawings back into the drawer, but Spencer grabbed them before he could put them away. Spencer sat down on Toby's bed and began to look at drawings some more.

"I don't know why you don't want people to see these. They're great Toby." Spencer said sincerely giving him a warm smile, but Toby only chuckled "I'm serious Toby."

"I'm not laughing because I don't believe you. I'm laughing because is the first time you've called me Toby." Toby said as he took a seat next to her on his bed, so close that their knees rubbed together.

"I guess it is." Spencer said as she placed the drawings on the night stand "Are you okay with that Cavanaugh?"

"It's fine with me Spencer." Toby sent a small smirk towards Spencer. Spencer came to realize that her and Toby were flirting a little bit, but nothing was wrong with flirting as long as that was all it was. The rest of the evening consisted with the two making jokes, playing around, and just enjoying each others company.

"Maybe I can do you sometime." Toby said, but his words came out wrong and Spencer raised her eyebrow at him "I meant maybe I can draw you sometime."

Spencer chuckled a little "Yeah I'd like that."

* * *

_Mean While With The Girls..._

"Hurry up Aria and Em." Hanna yelled/whispered from downstairs "I don't want to be late everyone's waiting in us." The girls were sneaking out with Jason and Ezra to meet up with Caleb,Holden, Paige, Maya, and Samara to go out for a good time. Peter and Veronica went into town, but Melissa and Wren were home, so everyone had to be quiet when they were sneaking out or else Melissa would defiantly tell her parents.

"We're coming." Emily said as they were walking downstairs.

"Wait Han, is Noel going?" Aria said hoping that the jerk wasn't going with them.

"No he's going somewhere with ?" Hanna asked as they crept out of the front door.

"He's an asshole, but Holden is so sweet." Aria said with a goofy grin. Hanna raised an eyebrow.

"So you're dumping HOT teacher for a sweet teenage boy?" Hanna asked and Aria lightly hit her on the arm.

"Of course not I love Ezra." Aria said as they approached the guys waiting down the road with car "Besides Holden's gay." Hanna and Emily were a little shocked by what Aria said, but didn't gossip anymore because they were right in front of the boys now.

* * *

**A/N- I know some people want more chapters and longer chapters, but have another story that needs my main focus right now. But when I am done with that story and I will be done soon, then this story will be my main focus an have more longer chapters. **

**Reviews=Faster Update and Longer Chapters ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meet Me Tonight

* * *

The next morning Mr. Hastings grilled the team about their lose two days ago as soon as everyone woke up. The majority of their morning was spent with Mr. Hastings strategizing as a team on how to beat the Cavanaugh's in the next competition tomorrow. Once he released everyone from his terror Spencer went out for a mid-morning jog on a path through the woods. Everything was going fine until she heard twigs cracking around her.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Spencer was nervous because she was alone and defenseless. More twigs started to snap getting closer to her and Spencer took off running. She could her someone running up behind her, but didn't turn around to look at the person, she just kept running. The strange person finally caught up and picked her up in his arms from behind.

"Help!-" She tried to scream, but the guy put his hand over her mouth.

"To scared to race me again or do you not want to talk to me?" The guy asked she knew that voice it was Toby. He lowered Spencer back down so she could turn around to look at him. She was going to yell at him, but was captivated by his exposed muscular, toned, and sweaty upper body.

"Hello earth to Spence." Toby said while waving his hand in front of her eyes. Spencer blinked her eyes a few times trying to avert her gaze somewhere else, so she settled for looking into his eyes.

"Umm no I wasn't running from you I thought someone was trying to attack me." Spencer said finally and Toby snickered. "Oh and by the way." Spencer smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch! What did I do to deserve!?" Toby asked as her rubbed the back of his head.

"You almost gave me heart attack by scaring me." Spencer said and was about to walk away, but wanted to ask him something "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"I was out going for a jog just like you were and then I saw you jogging alone, then decided to have a little fun." Toby said with a smirk.

"Well it wasn't fun for me." Spencer said and began to walk away only to be followed by Toby.

"I wanted to ask you something." Toby said once he caught up with her again.

"What?" Spencer asked

"I'm up for another one of our little challenges. How about you?" Toby asked with a raised eyebrow. Spencer thought about it for a moment.

"Alright fine." Spencer said while stopping in her tracks "When and Where?"

"Meet me _tonight_ at the dock, when everyone's asleep." Toby said. Spencer agreed and her and Toby shook hands, then said their goodbyes

* * *

"What do you mean she thinks I'm gay!" Holden asked a little hurt and confused by Aria's words. Noel, Caleb, and him were out that morning looking for Toby.

Noel snickered "Yep she said it the other night to her friends and her friend Emily told Paige who told Jenna who told me."

"It's not that bad dude there are plenty of other girls around her." Caleb said with a mischievous grin as he placed a hand on Holden's shoulder "Like Mrs. Hastings."

Noel and Caleb bursted out with laughter. Holden pushed both of his friends.

"Well you guys I gotta go umm find Maya." Noel said as he turned to leave.

"Wait what about finding Toby so he could go out with us tonight?" Caleb asked confused on why his friend had to leave when they only started looking five minutes ago.

"Just check Spencer's bedroom and he'll be there." Noel said with a small smirk. Someone tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around, it was Toby "Wow Tobs that was _fast_."

Toby rolled his eyes and slightly pushed his friend "What are you guys doing out here?"

"We were looking for you to see if you wanted to have like a guys night." Holden said.

"I've actually got plans for tonight. Sorry boys." Toby said he knew Noel was about to make a joke about him going to sleep with Spencer, but he spoke again before he could "No my plans are not with Spencer."

Noel grinned knowing something was up and he was going to get to the bottom of it "Well boys I have to go meet Samara."

"Wait I thought you said Paige?" Holden asked confused.

"Just worry about how you're going to be Aria's new _BFF_ and stay out of my business." Noel said as he marched away. He could hear his friends explaining the situation Toby. He wanted to stick around to make more jokes, but he had somewhere important to be.

* * *

Paige, Jenna, and Samara were at the dock fishing. Fishing is code for gossiping for them.

"Can you believe that Holden's gay?" Paige asked a little stunned.

"I kind of do he always seemed a little off to me?" Jenna said with a shrug.

"You might want to be keeping an eye on your brother Jenna." Samara said with a small smile while she waited patiently for a bite.

"Toby? Why would have to keep an eye on him?" Jenna asked confused on why her brother would need supervision. Paige and Samara chuckled.

"Have you not been around to notice the looks that Toby gives to Spencer or as Noel would say_ intense eye-sex._" Paige said as she casted her line out again "He might want to be careful because who knows if she really likes him or if she's trying to get in his head and make him lose the competition."

"She's right." Samara commented.

This got Jenna thinking what were Spencer's intentions on being with Toby. _Does she just want to use him? Or does she really like him?_. "I gotta go talk to Toby."

Jenna rushed out of there to go and talk to her brother.

"So what's the drama going on in your life?" Samara asked Paighe

"Will things have been pretty good me and Emily have been hanging out a lot." Paige said with a silly grin.

"Looks like Toby isn't the only about to be hooked." Samara said. Her words got Paige thinking about Emily's intentions, but Em was to good of a person to do that so she just brushed it off.

* * *

"Oh my gosh when did you hear that Em?" Hanna asked excited about the new gossip. Aria and Hanna were inside of the cabin living room watching t.v. then Em came back from her jog with juicy news.

"I saw Toby and Spencer in the woods talking. I got closer to hear better, but they didn't see me. He asked her to meet her at the dock tonight." Hanna stood up and looked out of window at the dock.

"I knew something was going on between those two, but the jig is up tonight. We are so going to bust them." Hanna said with mischief in her eyes.

"It's going to be an interesting night ladies." Aria said. Little did they know Jason was listening around the corner.

* * *

Later that night Toby waited for her at the dock ignoring all his sisters earlier comments. It was late and everyone in his cabin was asleep. Noel caught him sneaking out and gave him some advice he said "Don't do anything stupid." Toby was so caught up in his thought about what Noel might have meant when he said what he said, that he didn't even hear Spencer call his name. Spencer decided to have a little fun and scare Toby like he did to her earlier. Spencer jumped on Toby's back and he almost screamed , but still held her up on his back.

"Did I scare you?" Spencer whispered in his ear while she was still on his back. How close her minty breath was to his ear and neck, made him a shiver. Spencer got down off his back, so he could turn and look at her.

"No, you didn't scare." Toby lied "Where have you been I've been waiting for hours?"

"I got caught up with the girls asking me where I was going or who I was going to be with." Spencer said and shrugged.

"Did you tell them you were going to be with me?" Toby asked not knowing why she wanted to tell people she was with him at night.

"Oh God no." Spencer said and saw the hurt look in Toby's eyes "I mean they would probably just make jokes about us sleeping together, but we're just friends."

"Yeah of course friends." Toby said a little flustered because he had the image of him and Spencer '_sleeping_' together in his head.

"Alright then so what's the challenge?" Spencer asked curious to find out the challenge and what the winner would get.

"We are going to swim from the dock, half way through the lake, and then swim back." Toby said

"Okay wait we don't have swimsuits and what does the winner get?" Spencer asked

"The winner gets whatever he or she wants and it doesn't matter if you don't have a swimsuit." Toby said and began to strip away his clothes, until he was only in his boxers, then jumped into the lake "You coming Hastings or are you afraid I'll beat you in this too?" That made Spencer snap and she started to undress herself until she was only clad in her underwear, then jumped in.

The two went swam to the dock, counted to three and started to swim like their lives depended on it. Toby was in the lead, but when it came time to turn back to the dock Spencer cut him off and took the lead. Toby saw he was about to lose and he wasn't going to let that happen, so he grabbed her ankle and pulled her under the water with him. They both came up gasping for air.

"What did you do that for I was about to win." Spencer said as she splashed him in the face. Toby only laughed at her "I guess I win because you cheated."

"Alright then what do you want?" Toby asked as he swam closer to her. Spencer and Toby began to lean forward towards each other. Their lips only a few centimeters apart, but the loud yells from people running towards the lake broke them apart. Noel, Paige, Samara, Caleb, Holden, Aria, and Emily all can running out of their cabins in their swimsuits, then jumped into the lake like Toby and Spencer.

"Sorry guys I hope we weren't interrupting anything." Aria said after she emerged from the water with a raised eyebrow. Toby and Spencer blushed a little bit.

"Umm no the more the merrier right Toby?" Spencer asked.

The truth was that Toby didn't want anyone to be with right now, except Spencer. They were so close to kissing and Toby was anticipating it. He knew he couldn't turn his and her friends away, he'll they wouldn't listen to him anyway.

"N-no we're all friends here let's all have a good time." Toby said with a smile as he watched Spencer swim away to join the rest of the gang. Toby knew that him and Spencer have a lot of built up _tension_ and he was going to get that kiss if his life depended on it. Toby swam over and hung out with the rest of the group. They all talked, laughed, played, and raced with each other almost all night long.

* * *

**A/N- Like or Don't Like? Review Please ;)! Who was Noel really going to meet? Will Toby ever get to kiss Spencer? Does Spencer really like Toby? Why are Aria and Ezra being so distant? Is Holden really gay? Will Paige and Emily be together?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pie For Your Thoughts

* * *

After everyone swam in the lake for awhile, then all of the friends sat on the dock to see the sun rise. Everyone had to say their goodbyes because the next competition was starting soon.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be out with Toby?" Aria asked as soon as the girls got in the house and were in the bathroom getting ready.

"How do you know that I wasn't at the dock and he followed me there?" Spencer asked hoping that someone would change the subject.

"Spence you have to give it up. The way you and Toby look at each other is...intense, there is so much love and passion in both of your eyes." Hanna said with a small chuckle.

"We'll maybe there was something in my eye." Spencer said as sheepishly knowing that her and Toby have been getting close. Everyone stared at Spencer with a raised their eyebrow. Spence caved in "Alright fine I like him...I really really like him."

Hanna squealed with joy, Aria did a little happy dance, and Emily went up to hug Spencer.

"See Spence it wasn't that bad, now all you to do is tell him how you feel." Emily said after she released her friend from their hug.

"Forget that, just walk up to that boy a lay a big fat kiss on him, like I did with Caleb." Hanna said as she applied mascara.

The girls turned their attention to Hanna now.

"When exactly were you sucking face with Caleb?" Spencer asked with a small smirk. Emily and Aria really wanted to know the answer to that question too.

"After the bonfire, you know just like Emily was doing with Paige." Hanna said hoping the girls would move on to Emily and it seemed to work because all the girls attention turned to a blushing Emily.

"What? I really like Paige she's just a great person " Emily said shyly.

"We're really happy for you Em." Aria said as she hugged Emily.

"What about you Aria we haven't seen any '_Erzria_' action lately. What's up with that?" Hanna asked as she eyed Aria suspiciously.

"Ummm... there's just so many people around that... we haven't had any alone time." Aria said nervously "We'll guys we better get going the competition is starting soon."

The girls watched Aria as she exited the bathroom. They knew something was off about her and they were going to find out what.

* * *

"What happened to _'I would never date Spencer Hastings'_?" Samara asked as she entered Noel and Toby's room and sat on Toby's bed.

"I'm not dating Spencer." Toby declared after he finished putting in his shirt then joined Samara on his bed.

"Yeah he just gets half naked with her and goes for a late night '_dip'_." Noel said from where he was laying on his bed. Toby threw a pillow right in Noel's face.

"I thought you boys were playing nice we all are on the same team." Maya said as she entered the room and sat on Noel's bed. Caleb followed shortly behind her and took a seat at the desk in the desk chair.

"Says the girl who decked a guy in the face the other day." Caleb said mocking Maya. Maya playfully punched him in the arm.

"Well I know for a fact that you were playing _real_ nice with Hanna." Maya said to Caleb causing him to grin a little bit.

"Way to go man." Noel sat up to give Caleb a high-five "Now if only I can get Aria to talk to me..."

"Maybe you should be more like Holden." Samara said with mischief in her eyes. Noel tried to get away with playfully shoving her, but Samara noticed and pushed him back. Then they just started to playfully wrestle, then Maya jumped in causing Toby and Caleb to jump in. The next thing they knew everyone was just playfully fighting each other (more like boys vs. girls) and their laughter filled the room.

"Break it up you guys." Everyone stopped their fooling around to see Mrs. Cavanaugh standing in the door way "It's time to go."

Everyone fixed there appearances and headed for the door. Samara tripped Noel outside causing him to fall and making all of them laugh, including Noel.

* * *

The competition for today was a pie eating contest. Only one person from each time would enter to win. Peter entered for his team and Chris entered for his. The rest of the people in the teams didn't compete they were just there for moral support. The competition was underway and Spencer searched through the crowds of people to find Toby. She finally found him leaning against a shed near where the contest was taking place.

"Come on let's go." Spencer said when she finally was face to face with Toby. Toby raised his eyebrow at her with confusion wondering where they were going and why she had a backpack.

"Go where?" Toby asked

"Well I clearly remember I won our race last night." Spencer said making Toby laugh a little "I've come to collect my reward."

"Alright,fine lets go." Toby said. Spencer reached his hand an led him away form the competition grounds and into the woods. Chris caught a glimpse of his son leaving with Spencer causing him to choke on the pie, he was okay, but his lack if concentration caused him to lose the contest to Peter Hastings. Little did everyone know Spencer and Toby weren't the only ones who left during the competition.

* * *

"Pie for your thoughts." Noel said holding a piece of pie out as he took as seat down on the bench.

"Noel we have to talk about _us_." Aria said. Aria and Noel have been seeing each other on and off again for a few months before the competition started. Even though she is with Ezra she still meets up with Noel to '_talk_' every once in awhile. During the the pie eating contest she texted Noel to meet her in a park across from the competition grounds.

"What's wrong babe?" Noel asked with concern and put his arm around her.

Aria shook her head "I tried of lying to people and I'm tried of lying to Ezra."

Noel let out a deep sigh and removed his arm from around Aria "Come on Aria we've been through this I love you and you love me just break up with Ezra."

"It's not that simple." Aria said and a while tears ran down her face.

"Aria, hey what's wrong?" Noel asked as he wiped away her tears.

"I've been keeping something from you Noel..." Aria said and bowed down her head.

* * *

Spencer led Toby through the woods to a gazebo next to a small flowing river. Spencer down sat down inside of the gazebo and began to take the things inside of her backpack out. Toby sat down next to the items she pulled out. It was a sketch pad with a few pencils.

"What is this." Toby asks as he picked up the sketchpad and pencil.

"It's pencil and paper, duh." Spencer said sarcastically.

"I know what it is, but why did you being it here?" Toby asked.

"I want you to draw me like you said you would." Spencer said and stood up "How do you want me to pose?"

"Ummm...I-I don't-" Toby was nervous he knew he had to position Spencer in a proper way, but touching her might make her uncomfortable.

Spencer playfully rolled her eyes "Toby it's okay to touch me it's for arts and I promise I won't bite."

Toby stood up so that he was face to face with Spencer. He grabbed her waist moving her into a sitting position. Next he turned her head slightly to the left, so her face kissed the sun a little.

Toby took his seat back on the other side of the gazebo and began to draw her.

"So why don't you want people to know about your drawing?" Spencer asked while she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Because I know that the guys will tease me about it." Toby said with a deep sigh.

"Toby their your friends they won't laugh at what you love." Spencer said sincerely.

"No this is just a hobby, but carpentry is what I love." Toby said with a small smile.

"Is that your dream? To be a carpenter?" Spencer asked still holding her head in place.

"I already am a carpenter, my dream is to open up my own business." Toby said happily. This has to be the first time anyone has ever asked him about his dreams "What about you? What's your dream?"

Spencer chucked and casted her eyes down "My dream is to get out of Rosewood and never look back."

"I think that's everyone's dream in Rosewood." Toby said meekly and spoke again before Spencer could why he said what he said "It's done come take a look."

Spencer got up and sat next to Toby, so close that their knees brushed together. Toby handed her the sketchpad hoping that she liked it. Spencer's eyes examined the drawing. Toby captured the perfect essence of her beauty. He made sure to make her eyes were the mesmerizing brown that they already were, he shaded her skin perfectly, and her lips were a little shade of pink, but he still made sure they looked like an exact replica of her pink full lips.

"Toby this is perfect." Spencer said and saw Toby smile with victory "I love it."

"I'm glad you like it." Toby said and gazed up at Spencer. Spencer turned her head to look at Toby when she felt his gaze on her. She was so lost in his blue eyes that she didn't even noticed that their lips collided. The kiss was filled with so much want and need. Toby hands were holding Spencer's hips, while Spencer gripped Toby's hair in one hand and his shirt in the other. Their kissing was frantic because they've had so much tension built up and now they were trying to release it all at one time. They only broke the kiss when air became necessary.

"I wasn't expecting that." Spencer said leaning her forehead against Toby's while trying to catch her breathe.

"Me either." Toby said looking into Spencer's eyes.

* * *

**A/N- Like or Don't Like? Review Please! **

** What was Aria's secret? What will Mr. Cavanaugh do about his son and Spencer? Why isn't Samara and Maya talking about their love lives? Is Jason going to confront Toby again? Find out next chapter ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Secrets

* * *

After spending hours out in the woods just talking and occasionally kissing, Toby decided to walked Spencer home because it was getting late.

"I guess this is good night." Toby said once they reached Spencer's door.

"It doesn't have to be." Spencer said while she bit her lip.

Toby had a confused expression on his face. Before he could ask her what she meant she pulled Toby by his shirt and into the cabin with her. It was pretty late so everyone was still asleep. Spencer held Toby's hand and led him up the stairs and into her bedroom. Aria texted her earlier that she wasn't coming home tonight because she had to take care of something, but she should be back sometime tomorrow afternoon.

"Make yourself comfortable." Spencer whispered to Toby behind her while she rummaged through her closet for PJs.

Toby did like Spencer said and took off his shoes and shirt for comfort, then sat on the edge of her bed. Spencer immediately felt butterflies and got a little weak in the knees when she turned around and saw Toby's six-pack. Spencer quickly headed into the bathroom to change, attempting to hide her blush, but Toby saw it anyway.

Once Spencer exited the bathroom, only wearing a tank top with boy shorts and her hair in a perfect ponytail, Toby was still in the same spot she left him in.

"Toby it's okay for you to lie down." Spencer said with a grin and made her way over to the bed.

Spencer got into bed and pulled back the covers for Toby to join her. Toby quickly got under the covers and moved closer to Spencer's body so that they were intertwined. He wrapped his arms around her and they lazily kissed each other until they both fell asleep.

Toby was the first one to wake up the next morning. His arms were still around Spencer holding her close, even though her back was to him. He moved some of her hair to the side and began to kiss along the back and side of her neck. He heard her moan signaling that she was Toby laid back down on his back, causing Spencer turn around to face him to ask why he stopped and then he pulled her on top of him.

"Goodmorning." Toby said with a small smile.

Spencer pecked him on the lips "Goodmoring."

"What are your plans for today?" Toby asked.

Spencer rolled off Toby and laid back down on her side of the bed "I don't know yet, my schedule is clear today so I guess I'm just gonna hangout."

Toby got up on all four and hovered above Spencer "Well change of plans you're going to be spending the day with me."

Spencer raised an eyebrow and wrapped her arms around Toby's neck "And what makes you think I want to spend a whole day with you?"

Toby grinned a little then crashed his lips on to hers. She was trying to resist at first, but by the time he slid his tongue into her mouth she was hypnotized by his kiss. If anyone asked her what her name was right now she wouldn't be able to tell them.

"Does that answer your question?" Toby said with a smug grin while trying to catch his breath from that kiss.

Spencer knew that Toby was trying to persuade her to spend the day with him, but she wasn't caving in so easily. Spencer pushed Toby off of her and back down on the mattress. She then got on all fours and hovered above him to gain the upper hand. She cupped his face with one hand, then slowly leaned forward like she was going to kiss, but her lips only brushed his causing him to groan in frustration. Toby knew that Spencer was messing with him, so grabbed the back of neck and brought her lips closer to his so that he could kiss her. Spencer didn't put up any protest this time and eagerly kissed him back. The kiss didn't get as heated as their previous kisses did because they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Spencer quickly got off of Toby, pulling him up with her and shoving him and his clothes in the closet.

"Hey, Spence it's me Jason. Can I come in?" Jason asked from the outside of door.

"Yeah sure." Spencer said once she finally sure that Toby was out of sight.

Jason entered the room glancing around the room at a few things on the floor. While Toby and Spencer scrambled to get him in the closet they managed to knock over quite a few things.

"What happened in here?" Jason asked as he picked up some of the things off the floor and set them on the nightstand.

"Ummm it was accident, I knocked some stuff on the floor when I got up this morning." Spencer said and could hear Toby quietly snickering in the closet because of her lame excuse "So what did you want Jason?"

Jason took a seat on her bed and patted the spot next to him asking her to sit next to him and she did "Can I ask you something and you be completely honest with me?"

"Yeah Jason of course." Spencer asked as she looked into her brothers eyes.

Jason let out a deep sigh "Are you seeing Toby Cavanaugh?"

Spencer was shocked by his question. She didn't want to lie to him, but if she told him that Toby was in fact in her closet because he spent the night Jason would go ballistic. On the other hand Jason and Spencer told each other everything they were pretty close siblings.

"No of course not, why would you ask me that?" Spencer said while she quickly glanced at the closet and then back to her brother.

"I see the way he looks at you Spence he looks at you like your the most important person in the world to him." Jason said. Spencer blushed a little because she never noticed the way Toby would look at her. Toby blushed a little too because Jason was right, every time he looked at Spencer he was mesmerized by her beauty and elegance and it just made him want to look at her for hours.

"Well trust me I don't have any feelings for Toby Cavanaugh what so ever." Spencer lied

Jason furrowed his eyebrows at his sister almost not believing her, but this was Spencer his sister, the sister who told him everything "Alright that's all I wanted to ask, but I'll see you later Spence I've got to head into town for a few hours."

"Okay I'll see you later." Spencer said as she stood up and hugged her brother before he left.

As soon as the coast was clear Spencer made a move to open the closet, but Emily and Hanna came into the room before she could attempt to sneak Toby out.

"Morning Spence." Emily said as she sat down on Aria's bed.

"What have you been doing all morning you messed breakfast?" Hana asked as she eyes Spencer suspiciously.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." Spencer said and she heard Toby quietly snicker once more.

"Well I came in here because Aria said I could borrow her purple blouse for my date with Caleb." Hanna said as she walked over to the closet, but Spencer blocked her from opening it.

"Wait why can't you wear any of your own shirts? You have like dozens of different shirts." Spencer said hoping Hanna would just go and pick something from her own wardrobe.

"I want to wear something special and Aria's mom brought that for her from a Paris boutique." Hanna said as she still tried to slide past Spencer "Spence why won't you just let me get the damn shirt?"

Toby decided to be a little bold and answers Hanna's question for Spencer, so he opened the closet door and wrapped his arms around Spencer's waits, then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"If she would have opened the closet it would have been a lot harder to hide me." Toby whispered with a small smile on his face because of all the girls shocked reactions. Toby kissed Spencer on the cheek and grabbed his shirt, then headed for the window "I'll see you later Spence."

"Bye Toby." Hanna and Emily said in unison as they watched Toby climb out of the window and down the oak tree. Spencer was still in shock that Toby would do something like that. She wanted to be angry with him, but he was just to cute.

"Okay so what was that all about?" Emily asked as she saw Spencer gazing out of the window.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spencer sad trying to play coy, put Hanna wasn't going to have it.

"Come on Spence a half naked guy comes out of your closest and kisses you on the cheek and you want use to believe nothing is up." Hanna said as she sat down next to Emily.

"Alright Toby and I have been getting closer ever since the bonfire and yesterday we kissed, then he spent the night, but all we did was sleep." Spencer said with a small smile forming on her face because she was thinking about Toby.

"Well I'm happy for you Spence." Emily said sincerely.

"I think it's kind if romantic because your family hates his family and his family hates your family. It makes you guys like a modern day Romeo and Juliet." Hanna said excitedly because she knew that Spencer and Toby were perfect for each other.

"Han I don't want to have a Romeo and Juliet love story. I want to be able to be with Toby and not have my parents forbid me from seeing him. The dying part doesn't sound so good either." Spencer said as she pondered the possible ways she could get the two families to solve there differences, but she all her ideas lead to more conflict between families.

"So what are you going to do Spence?" Emily asked as she watched Spencer think hard about something probably about her and Toby.

"I don't know Em, but I can tell you one thing for sure I'm going to be with Toby it's just going to take time." Spencer said with a small grin "For now he'll be my little _secret_."

* * *

Toby climbed down the oak tree, put on his shirt and shoes, then walked around to the front of the cabin to enter the front door. He expected for everyone to be asleep because they slept till about the afternoon unless there was a competition, but his father was sitting on the steps waiting for him.

"Where have you been Tobias?" Chris asked as he examined his sons clothes, he still had on his team uniform from yesterday.

"I was out for walk." Toby lied and tried to bypass his father, but his father blocked his path.

"Really because you didn't come home last night and neither did Noel." Chris said as he looked into his sons eyes "Now Noel told me that he had an emergency to take care of, but what about you Toby where were you last night and this morning?"

Toby was nervous he knew that telling his father the truth could cause an argument and more problems that he didn't need. Toby did what he had to do he lied.

"I needed to get away for a little while so I left and did stuff around town until the sun started to come up, then I decided to come home." Toby said avoiding eye contact with his father.

"Were you out doing these things with Spencer Hastings?" Chris asked. Toby's headed snapped up and he looked into his fathers blue eyes.

"No, sir Spencer and I aren't close we really aren't even that friendly." Toby lied and he heard his father chuckle in disbelief.

"Then why did I see you leaving with her yesterday during the competition?" Chris asked as he stood up and faced his son "Look son if this is apart of your plan to get the team to win, then do what ever it takes to psych this girl out, just be _safe_ and tell your friends that too."

Chris let out a small laugh thinking that the boys and girls were trying to get under the girls skin on team Hastings, so that the girls would throw competitions and their team could win. Toby was completely astounded by his fathers accusations. His father would go so low as to have his teammates sleep with the other competitors just so that he could win a title and a trophy. Toby wasn't that kind of guy, he cared about Spencer a lot and he wasn't going to use her like that and he knew his friends would never use any of those girls like that. _Would they?_

* * *

Noel waited patiently in the waiting room of the hospital. He and Aria stayed at a motel last night because they need to be at the hospital at a certain time to make their appointment. Noel was so angry that the next time he saw Ezra he didn't know what he would do. Aria finally came out of the doors to the back of the hospital and went straight into Noel's awaiting arms.

"Hey are you okay?" Noel said as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Yeah I'll be fine it the doctors said my bruises and ribs would just take a few weeks to heal." Aria said and looked down at her shoes. Aria never told anyone, but Ezra used to hit her every once in a while. When they got in an argument, if she did something he didn't like, or if she told him that she was leaving him he would hit her over and over and over again. Noel was the first person she has told and this has been happening for awhile, so it's been her secret for a few months.

"The next time I see that son of-" Noel said, but Aria kissed him to try and calm him down.

"Noel please don't do anything stupid, just let me handle it." Aria said with pleading eyes.

"Aria you've been handling it and looked where it got you in a hospital. I love you and I'm going to protect you no matter what." Noel said and pulled Aria in for another hug. She cried on his shoulder and he would kiss her head whispering words of encouragement in her ear.

Noel knew that he had to protect the girl that he loved. That's why he knew that when he got back to the cabins somebody would pay. That someone would unquestionably be Ezra Fitz.

* * *

That afternoon Maya and Emily were taking a walk by the dock. Paige would have joined them, but she feeling a little under the weather.

"I heard your a swimmer. One of the best in Rosewood." Maya said as she looked at Emily out of the corner of her eye.

Emily blushed a little "I'm good I guess I wouldn't say I'm the best."

"Well I've heard a lot about you in Rosewood, so there must be something special about your skills in the water." Maya said sending Emily a wink.

Maya then pulled out her stash of marijuana.

"You don't mind if I smoke do you?" Maya asked as the girls came to a stop and sat down at the dock.

"Umm no go ahead." Emily said while watching Maya intensively.

"Do you want to join me?" Maya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah sure." Emily said even though he was still a little nervous.

"This your first time?" Maya asked as she saw Emily's hands shaking slightly. Emily shyly nodded her head. "So I'm corrupting you? Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Emily said. She knew that Maya was flirting with her, but it's wasn't just innocent flirting. Emily felt a connection with Maya that was unexplainable and unexpected, but that was secret she had to keep to herself especially if she was with Paige.

* * *

Spencer sat in her room waiting for Aria to come home so that she could tell her about Toby. She heard a knock coming from her window and when she pulled back the curtains she saw Toby Cavanaugh perched on a tree branch knocking on her window. She opened the window, so that she could talk to him.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked confused on why he was sitting in a tree knocking on here window.

Toby leans in closer to her "I missed you."

Spencer playfully rolled her eyes and moved back to let him him "You missed me. You just saw me a few hours ago."

Toby laughed at Spencer "I know, but I had to go home and freshen up so I could take you out on a date like I said I would."

Spencer finally looked at Toby's appearance. He had showered and changed into a blue polo shirt with khaki shorts and blue vans. Spencer could smell his cologne and it was one of the best fragrances she has ever smelled.

"I thought you said we were going to be spending the day together. You didn't say anything about a date." Spencer said as raised her eyebrow at him.

Toby took a few steps closer to her and placed his hands on he waist "Well I thought since I did spend the night with you, the least I could do was take you out for a night on the town."

Spencer wrapped her around his neck "Toby people will see us together like my brother if we go out into town so we can't go on a date at least not here."

Toby let out a sigh and kissed Spencer on the lips "Well then I guess we'll have to leave Gatlingburg to go on our date."

Spencer bit her lip "And where oh wise one will we go."

"I guess you just have to wait and see." Toby said and kissed her again. The kiss was pretty tame considering that they have so much want for each other. Toby broke away from the kiss breathlessly "Go get ready I'll be here waiting."

Spencer shook her head and grabbed some clothes from the closet, then headed for the bathroom. Spencer decided to wear a lighter blue dress to match Toby's clothing choice and paired her dress with blue Toms. She showered, curled he hair into loose spirals,and layered her face with a little a bit of makeup.

When she reentered the bedroom. Toby's jaw dropped to the floor and his heart skipped a beat. To him she looked so beautiful and ravishing. Spencer walked up to Toby and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So I have two questions." Spencer said and Toby nodded his head still in awe. "How are we supposed to sneak out of here? and How are we supposed to leave town because I'm not getting on that motorcycle?"

Toby laughed at Spencer protests about riding his bike. "Well I was thinking that I would climb down the tree and then you would jump down from the widow and I would catch you. My dad has a old truck out back and I believe it still works like a dream, so that's how we'll get out of here."

Spencer nodded her head. Toby walked over to the window and began to climb down the tree. He waited with his arms wide open for Spencer to jump down.

"Please don't let me fall." Spencer begged Toby as she perched over the window.

"Never." Toby said with serious eyes and without hesitation Spencer leaped down into his arms. He caught her and held her close in his arms. The two stealthy snuck around to the back of Toby's cabin and got into the old tan truck. It took a few trys, but Toby finally got the engine to start.

"So when did you plan for us to come back here?" Spencer asked as he buckled herself in.

"I wasn't really planning on keeping track of time. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can." Toby said and reached over and kissed her temple. "Alright lets go have us some fun."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- This was a pretty long chapter, but i hope you enjoy it! Reviews are Welcome! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Everyone's Got A Date

* * *

Earlier that day after the trip to the hospital Noel decided to cheer Aria up by taking her to the aquarium around Gatlingburg. Aria wasn't exactly all that excited to go, but when she stepped into the building and saw all the different aquatic animals she was mesmerized. They spent hours and hours just looking at all of the different fishes. In reality Aria was just really trying to avoid Ezra and Noel was trying his best to stay calm about what Ezra did.

Aria sat on a bench next to a dolphin tank waiting for Noel to come back with their ice cream. The dolphins were so beautiful and peaceful, they had no worry in the world. That's how Aria desperately wanted be free from fear and not have a worry in the world. Noel returned to see Aria lost in her gaze.

"Their beautiful." Noel said as he sat by Aria and looked at the dolphins.

Aria turned and smiled at Noel, then grabbed her ice cream from him "Yeah they are I've never seen something so beautiful, graceful, or gently in my life."

Noel eyes were locked on Aria as she stared at the dolphins "I have."

Aria turned her head to see Noel gazing at her making her blush because she knew he was talking about her. That earned him a peck on the lips.

"I'm not like those dolphins. I can only hope that one day I can be." Aria said and bowed her down.

"How about we go swimming with the dolphins?"Noel suggested wanting to change the subject.

"Really you would want to do something like?" Aria said as her eyes lit up at Noel's proposal.

"I would do anything to put a smile on that beautiful face." Noel said making Aria smile "Come let's go swimming."

Noel had to pay a pretty high price to pay for him and Aria to go swimming with the dolphins, but he would do anything to make her happy. Noel was so happy to Aria so overjoyed while interacting with dolphins. The dolphins took a quick liking to Aria, but Noel on the other had they liked to mess with him. The dolphins would chase around Noel in the water while Aria would laugh her head off. The two spent the rest of the day swimming with the dolphins and sharing laughter.

* * *

Holden and Samara were lounging around their cabin just talking about everything's that's been going on.

"I can't believe that everyone has a date, but us." Holden said as he flipped through the channels on the t.v.

"Wait what do mean that _everyone_ is on a date?" Samara asked confused because she had no idea that all of the others were getting together and going on dates with people.

"Yeah Caleb is out with Hanna, Maya went somewhere with Emily and Toby and Spencer snuck out together." Holden said indifferently and Samara threw a couch cushion at him "Hey!"

"Why didn't you tell me that everyone was going on dates and that Toby and Spencer snuck out together." Samara asked anxiously because she felt a little out of the loop.

"Well I thought Toby or Maya would have told you because you guys are like _three_ peas in a pod." Holden said as he gave up on finding something on t.v. so he went in the kitchen to get him something to eat and Samara followed him.

"Well they didn't" Samara said and furrowed her eyebrows "I get why Tony and Spencer got together, but what about Maya and Emily. I thought Paige was with Emily."

"Paige is with Emily, but you know Maya she's headstrong and she likes Emily too." Holden said as he took out ingredients to make a sandwich.

"Well since everyone is going out I don't want to stay in the house let's go out and do something fun." Samara pleaded giving Holden a small pout.

"But I just took out the stuff for my sandwich." Holden said, but was sucked in by Samara's puppy dog eyes "Alright let's go do something fun."

Samara smiled widely at Holden and grabbed his arm pulling him out the door and out for the night.

* * *

In the Hastings cabin Mr. Hastings was wondering where all of the girls had run off to. He decided to check their rooms to see if they left a note. He check Hanna and Emily's room first then she checked Spencer and Aria's room. He didn't find a note in Spencer and Aria's room, but he did find something that caught his eye. It was a piece of paper sticking out of Spencer nightstand drawer, so Peter pulled it out. It was a sketch of his daughter. Peter was very impressed at how realistic it looked, then that's when he saw the signature on it.

_-by Toby C._

_The drawing doesn't do you any justice ;)_

Peters smile quickly turned frown after he saw Toby's name. He didn't understand why his daughter would have this. Unless she and Toby have been spending private time together.

"_Cavanaugh_..." Peter muttered angrily as he marched out the bedroom. He was about to go on a rampage.

* * *

Caleb surprised Hanna by taking her to the theatre. Hanna thought that going to see a play was going to be boring, but Caleb hand a few tricks up his sleeve. There were no plays today, so he used his _techno_ skills to hack into the security system so he could set for his date. He surprised Hanna with a candle light dinner right in center stage because he said that they had to be center stage because Hanna was a star. Hanna elbowed him in the ribs for his corny pickup line, but still thought it was sweet. He served her a three course meal and right now they were on desert.

"Oh my gosh this chocolate cake is amazing!" Hanna exclaimed as she took a bite out of the dessert and she was in pure bliss.

"I told you and you thought I couldn't cook." Caleb said as he leaned across the table to kiss Hanna.

"Hey, I never said that you couldn't cook I just simply said that I only thought you could cook microwavable foods." Hanna said with a small smirk and Caleb gave a fake laugh.

"Well Ms. Marin what is the verdict about our date tonight on a scale of 1-10." Caleb asked as he fed Hanna another bite of cake.

"I give the date a ten." Hanna said as she but her lip and Caleb smiled in victory "But I give the guy I went on a date with an eleven."

Caleb was so happy that he got to show Hanna the time of her life. He knew that she was going to he somebody special in his life and vise versa. They had such a connection and not just a physical one, but an emotional and mental one as well.

* * *

Maya and Emily decided to do something more simple they went to a diner in town. Emily choose the place because she tried to give of the impression that it wasn't a date, but that's not how Maya saw it.

"Do you know what you're going to order yet?" Maya asked as she sneaked a few glances at Emily over her menu.

"Umm I think I'll just have a salad with water." Emily said as she closed her menu and looked up at Maya.

Maya chuckled "Are you in a hurry to be somewhere else?"

"No why would think that?" Emily asked as she watched Maya just set her menu aside.

"Because you want to order a salad and water. That's really simple and you can eat it in like five minutes. Three minutes if you came by yourself." Maya said a little saddened that Emily didn't want to be here with her.

"Maya I'm not trying to rushing to get out of here and I'm sorry if you thought I was." Emily said and reached across the table and held Maya's hand.

"Well, good hopefully now you'll order real food instead of rabbit food." Maya said making Emily laugh.

The two girls sat in the diner and ate their food. They talked, laughed, joked, and even flirted a little. Maya felt such a connect with Emily and she knew that she was going to do what ever it took to get Emily.

* * *

Toby drove all the way out to Knoxville to ensure that nobody would see him and Spencer out on their date. They had stopped on the way there and picked up dinner already so that there would be nothing stopping them from having their fun. Toby pulled up outside of a building named _'Putt Putt World'_.

"Putt Putt World? Are we going to play golf." Spencer asked as Toby opened the passenger door for her to exit the truck.

"No we are going to play fun glow in the dark mini golf." Toby said and smiled at Spencer.

"Toby I don't know how to play golf." Spencer said afraid that she ruined Toby's plans.

"Spence I don't care that you don't know how to play I just want us to have fun." Toby said as he laced their hands together and they walked through the building doors "If you really want to know how to play I'll teach you."

Toby skillfully assisted Spencer on how to hold the clubs and how to hit the balls. He even helped Spencer get a whole in one. Spencer was so happy about her accomplishment that she leaped into Toby's arms and hugged him while he hugged her back, holding her in his arms slightly off the ground. After spending a few hours talking, joking, flirting and teasing each other while they played a few more holes Toby thought it would be good for them to leave now because the sun was going down.

"What's so important that we have to leave now?" Spencer asked as Toby held the door open for her to get in his truck.

"If we don't leave now we won't get a good spot." Toby said and closed the passenger door.

"A good spot for what?" Spencer asked as she buckled herself in while Toby started the ignition.

"You'll see." Toby said and sent her a wink, then he pulled off.

The final place Toby took Spencer was a drive-in movie. They got pretty good seats in the middle, but they were in the back row. Everyone knows what happens at a drive-in and Toby and Spencer were fully engaged in that activity. They were making out in his truck, Spencer was straddling Toby's waist while he gripped at any part of her he could get his hands on. Toby adjusted his position so that he could slowly recline Spencer on her back. Their kisses grew more intense as Spencer helped Toby take off his shirt and he slowly began rubbing her thighs. He slid his tongue in her mouth getting to know her mouth intimately causing her to moan. Then he felt her reach for the zipper on his pants, that's when he stopped all his action and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked as she sat up and straightened out her dress.

"Nothing I just...have you ever done _it_ before?" Toby asked as he put back on his shirt. Spencer was a little ashamed at this because she never has and she was pretty sure that her friends weren't virgins.

"No" Spencer said and lowered her head down "But I want to..._you know_."

"I don't have anything." Toby lied. He didn't want Spencer's first time to be at a drive-in it's supposed to be romantic. Of course he wanted Spencer, but he didn't want her to feel like she had to do that just to keep him.

There was an awkward silence for a little while until Toby cuddled up to Spencer and watched the remainder of the movie.

"I'm not ready to go home." Spencer said once the movie was over.

"Me neither." Toby said as he started the ignition.

Not wanting the night to end Toby drove to a nearby park. He set up a few blanket in the bed of his truck. He held Spencer in his arms as they laid in the bed of truck just watching the stars.

"Tell me a secret, anything." Spencer said out of the blue.

"I think Spencer Hastings is the most amazing, beautiful, caring, kind, and a little stubborn girl a know." Toby said with a small laugh because Spencer smacked him on the chest for his last comment "Alright your turn."

"I hate that we have to sneak around like this." Spencer said as she played with her and Toby's laced hands. Toby let out a deep sigh, but she knew that he agreed with her.

"Maybe we could start to ease our families into the idea of us being together." Toby suggested as his other hand played with the ends of Spencer's hair.

"Hmmm I don't know. Do you think that could work?" Spencer asked as she cuddled closer to Toby.

"It's worth a shot, but even if their not okay with it I'm going to be with you no matter what." Toby said seriously and Spencer sat up and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

As hours passed they knew they should be getting home, so they packed up all the blankets and hit the road. They would never expect to come home to be faced with so much **drama**.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I have a reason for why Ezra does why he does to Aria. I'm not trying to make him seem like a bad person you'll have to read in further chapters to find out why. I a fan of Ezra and Ezria that's why Ezria is endgame you just have to wait for it. The same goes for all the other characters story lines everyone will come to a solution by the end of the story.**

**Next Chapter will be what happens when everyone comes back from their dates. Their will sweet Ezria moments along with Spoby Haleb Emaya Paily and Jason&Spencer and Toby&Jenna sibling moment.**

**Review please!:) (Reviews=Faster Update)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Out Of Sync

* * *

"So how did I do for a first date?" Toby asked as he glanced between Spencer and the road.

"Well you've impressed me tonight and I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't want to go on another date with you." Spencer said and watched Toby's eyes light up.

"So that means we'll have more dates?" Toby asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Yes, just as long as you're okay with catching from window every time we sneak out." Spencer said playfully with a hint if seriousness in her voice.

"I'll catch you every time as long as you're willing to jump." Toby said and grabbed Spencer's hand to bring it to his lips to kiss it. Spencer knew by now that there was double meaning in his words. He wasn't just taking about her really jumping out of her window, but jumping into a relationship with him.

They pulled up behind Toby's cabin within the next ten minutes. Toby agreed to walk Spencer around the front to her door. When they got closer to the front of the cabin they began to hear raised voices. Once they got from between the two cabins and they saw out in the front by the lake what the commotion was.

Spencer and Toby's parents were a heated argument about something. Jason stood silently by looking mad as _hell_ and looked like he was about to punch someone any minute. Maya and Paige were arguing about Emily. Caleb and Hanne were holding back Ezra, who had a black eye, from trying to fight a beaten up Noel. Aria, Holden, and Samara holding back a bloody nosed and lip Noel from further fighting with Ezra. Jason turned his head and saw Toby standing next Spencer by the cabin and marched over to him.

Toby knew what was about to happen so he moved Spencer out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt. The next thing he knew Jason went up and punched to right in the face.

"You guys stop!" Spencer yelled causing everyone else's attention to turn to the fight behind them.

It was a pretty far fight, but Toby and Jason were beating the _crap_ out of each other. Toby was fighting to defend himself and Jason was fighting because he was upset about Toby and his sister. Caleb, Chris, Peter, and Wren all ran over to break Toby and Jason apart. Their clothes were ripped, blood streaming from Toby's nose and blood spewing from Jason's mouth.

"Spencer where have you been?!" Veronica asked even though she probably knew.

"I-I was with Toby." Spencer said nervously while she glanced over at Toby still in Caleb's and Holden's grasp.

"Why were you with a Cavanaugh?" Peter asked through gritted teeth.

"Tobias why were you with a Hastings?" Chris asked.

"I took Spencer out...out on a date." Toby said meekly. Peter stood up and approached him like he was about to hit him, but Spencer got in the middle of them.

"You listen to me whatever this is it's over, you got me." Peter said looking Toby straight in his eyes.

"Spencer let's go." Veronica said and grabbed her daughters arm "Everyone lets get inside."

Spencer and the girls reluctantly followed Mr and Mrs Hastings into the cabin. Spencer looked at Toby once more getting yelled at by his father. He looked over at Spencer giving her a knowing look that everything would be okay.

* * *

Aria was in the kitchen getting ice for Ezra's eye. She held it up to his eye and he winced.

"Does it hurt?" Aria asked concerned that he might be in serious pain, but she knew that Ezra did more damage to Noel than Noel did to him.

"Only a little bit, but I deserved it for what I did to you." Ezra said and a few tears began to fall from his eyes "I'm so sorry Aria I never wanted to hurt you trust me I don't know whats been happening to me lately."

"I know that you're sorry, but that doesn't dismiss the fact that you did do and that it hurt me." Aria said as she wiped away his tears and hers that began to fall.

Ezra knew why he did the things he did, but didn't want to make excuses for his actions. When he was little Ezra was diagnosed with _Dysthymic Disorder i_t caused him be to depressed and it also caused _Anosognosia_. Anosognosia causes of violent behavior in individuals with severe psychiatric disorders. Ezra was depressed about his life growing up with the family he had, so one day he just stopped being depressed and started being angry. When he moved to Rosewood all his violent behavior stopped and started enjoying his life for once, but a few months ago his family came back into his life around the same time he met Aria causing his violent ways to resurface.

"Aria you don't understand how much I love you it's like I want you more than I want to breathe." Ezra said and grabbed her hand, she let him.

"Ezra I love you too so much that I can't even fathom a big enough word to describe how much I love you." Aria said and grabbed his chin with her other hand so that he could turn his head to look at her "But before we can be happy you need to get some help...and I'll be with you every step of the way."

Ezra nodded his head and leaned in to give Aria the most passionate and loving kiss he could muster up. Aria kissed him back with equal passion and love. After their kiss they sat there in the kitchen just gazing at each others having a conversation with using any words their eyes were doing all the talking for them. Little did they know Wren heard their entire conversation before their kiss. He knew that Ezra's relationship with Aria was inappropriate because of her age, but he could feel their love from outside of the room. That's why he decided that he was going to help Ezra get the help he needs by getting him a therapist and knew exactly who to call.

* * *

Spencer sat on her bed in her and Aria's room crying because it had been a terrible ending to a perfect night.

"Spence can I come in?" Jason asked from the outside of her door.

"Why are you going to try and fight me too?" Spencer asked sarcastically hoping that he would go away, but he came in the room anyways.

"Spence I was only trying to protect my little sister." Jason said as he took a seat on Aria's bed because Spencer had a look that she would kill him if he got any closer to her.

"Jason you don't get it I'm not your _'little sister'._ I'm seventeen years old and I am going to date guys that I want to date." Spencer said firmly as she sat up on her bed.

"I know you are, but why did you have to choose a _Cavanaugh_?" Jason asked as he scooted closer to the edge of the bed.

"First of all his name is Toby and I wanted to go out with him because he's sweet...and makes me laugh. Like you said he looks at me like I'm the only thing in the world that matters to him and I've never had anyone feel that way about me." Spencer said as her mind thought back to her and Toby's laughs, smiles, hugs, and kisses. She missed him already.

"Have you even considered that he might just be using you to make you lose this competition or worse using you to get what he wants then just leave you." Jason said seriously looking at his with concerned eyes.

"No I haven't because Toby is not that kind of person." Spencer said "Because he had the chance to sleep with me...but he didn't."

Jason eyes nearly popped out of his head he wanted to ask more questions on when and how this occurred, but knew that this wasn't the best time.

"Well maybe I'm wrong about Cava-_Toby_, I don't know what to expect from this guy." Jason said and Spencer sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Jason you've got to give him a chance for me because I really like him and I want my possible boyfriend and brother to get along, so they won't kill each other at the family diner." Spencer said causing Jason to laugh a little.

"Alright fine for you I'll apologize to him tomorrow after the competition and...we'll see where it goes from there." Jason said. Spencer hugged her brother to show her appreciation for him trying. Jason placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead and left the room. Spencer got her brother trying now all she had to do was get her parent to try and that was not going to be easy.

* * *

"Love hurts doesn't it?" Jenna asked as she helped Toby clean up his bloody noses and scratches in the bathroom.

"I'm not in love I just really have strong feelings for Spencer." Toby said while he wiped the blood from his nose with a tissue.

"Strong feelings? Sounds like love to me." Samara said as she came into the bathroom and joined her friends. She hopped up on the counter next to Toby.

"It was only one date I can't be in love yet." Toby said.

"I don't know man after my date with Hanna I felt such a deep connection that I might be in love." Everyone turned their head to see Caleb, Holden, and Maya standing in the doorway.

"Well I'm happy for you, but I'm not in love dude." Toby said and threw away his bloody tissue "Where's Noel and Paige?"

"Noel went to sleep to cool off from his fight with Ezra over Aria and Paige is still _pissed_ that Maya went out with her girl." Holden said and Maya smacked him in the arm.

"It wasn't a date. Emily was hungry and she didn't want to wait for Paige because she knew Paige was sick and that she shouldn't be out. So I volunteered to take her place." Maya said giving her friends an innocent smile.

"Of course you _'volunteered' _because it gives you more time for you and Emily to stare at each other." Jenna said knowing her friend really wanted to be with Emily.

Everyone laughed in the bathroom, even Maya because it was true. Emily and Maya had such a connection that it was just unexplainable.

"You know what guys in tried of all the fighting and tension, so how about tomorrow we all got out for some fun after the competition tomorrow. We'll even invite the people for the Hastings cabin." Samara suggested.

"I am so game I think we need a break too." Caleb agreed and gave Samara a high five. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright guys how are we going to get in contact with the Hastings." Jenna asked even though she was still skeptical about Spencer, but her brother liked her so she was going to give her a chance.

"I think I have an idea." Toby said and gave his friends a mischievous smile.

* * *

The next the day both teams headed off to the competition grounds. The competition for today was surprisingly frisbee golf. The whole competition Spencer's parents stayed close to her to make sure that she didn't talk to Toby, but that didn't stop them from glancing at each other every now and then. The teams were so out of sync because of what happened the night before that it caused both of their teams to lose.

Spencer told her parents that she had to use the restroom and they let her go. Toby saw that Spencer was going somewhere on her own so he decided to follow her. She entered the bathroom, but before she could close the door Toby slid in behind her.

"Toby what are you doing in here?" Spencer asked.

"It's a _unisex_ bathroom and I had to see you." Toby smiled at Spencer.

The bathroom was like a small square, but Toby and Spencer didn't care they just wanted to see each other. Spencer made sure to lock the door just to be safe.

"I wanted to see you too, but I don't think the bathroom is the proper place and there is like no room in here." Spencer said and looked around at the little space.

"Well maybe we could make some room." Toby said and grabbed Spencer's waist, then placed her on the bathroom counter and stepped in between her legs.

"This still isn't enough room." Spencer said while wrapping her arms around Toby's neck and her fingers running into his hair.

"Maybe I should leave then." Toby teased Spencer by brushing his lips over hers, but not kissing her.

"I really missed you..." Spencer said and pulled Toby in for a kiss. Toby got so lost on the kiss he almost forgot about the second reason why he was there.

"Wait I came here to tell you something." Toby said while trying to catch his breath, but got sucked back in by Spencer's eyes and he kissed her again.

"Okay what is it you wanted to tell me." Spencer asked in between kisses.

"All of us are going out tonight and we wanted you and your friends to come with us." Toby said enjoying how Spencer felt in his arms

"Promise to catch me out of my window and we'll go." Spencer joked.

"I promise." Toby said and leaned in to kiss Spencer again, but there was a knock at the door.

"Spencer let's go we're leaving!" Peter yelled outside the door.

"Okay I'm almost done." Spencer said and Toby slightly snickered causing her to hit him on the chest telling him to be quiet.

"I guess you have to go." Toby whispered and began kissing on her neck.

"I wish I didn't." Spencer slightly moaned from his kisses to her neck and she closed her eyes in bliss "But I'll see you tonight."

Toby stopped his attack on her neck and let her hop down of the counter. He hugged Spencer and hid behind the door while she exited the bathroom he knew her family would be waiting outside and might want to peek inside. They did just that they poked their heads through the doorway a little, but didn't see Toby so they left. Toby stayed there for a few moments until the coast was clear as he was leaving the bathroom he noticed Jason walking up to him. Toby instantly put his guard up.

"Toby I wanted to apologize for what happened last night." Jason said and saw the confused look on Toby's face.

"Y-you do?" Toby asked in disbelief that they fight one day and Jason wants to apologize the next day.

"Look I'm doing this for Spencer because she really likes you and she wants us to be friends or at least wants us to be okay with each other." Jason said and Toby was finally understanding his reasoning.

"Okay for Spencer..." Toby said still a little skeptical.

"For Spencer." Jason held out his hand for Toby to shake and Toby shakes his had in agreement "But if you hurt Spencer or just plan on using her I'll break you."

"That's not going to happen." Toby said keeping a serious face even though his hand was in pain from Jason squeezing it tighter.

After all was said and done everyone began to pack up their things and go home to turn in for the night, but for some the teenagers in the Cavanaugh's and Hastings household their night were just about to get started.

* * *

**A/N- Like or Don't like? Review Please always open to know people's opinions!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's Time For A Break

* * *

Holden and Samara suggested a club called _Limelight_ for everyone to go to in Nashville. Everyone was okay with anything as long as they could get of Gatlingburg. Maya did the smart thing by renting a van, so that they wouldn't have to take multiple cars and it would be easier for them to sneak out. The boys Caleb, Holden, and Toby were in Caleb and Holden's room getting ready.

"Tell me again why Noel isn't going with us?" Holden asked as he put on cologne.

"Because Aria is most likely going to bring Ezra and all of us just want to have fun. No more fights. Besides Noel said he was gonna go do something tonight on his own." Caleb while he put on his shoes.

"That's why Paige isn't going and because she's sick." Toby added after he finished jelling his hair up.

"So Paige isn't going, but Maya is going to keep Emily company for her...wow." Holden said.

"So Toby I guess this is a like a second date for you and Spencer?" Caleb asked when he walked past Toby to get his jacket.

"No it's going to be all of _us_ hanging out together I can't really classify that as another date." Toby said even though he was secretly wishing that they could have another date by alone.

"Yeah, right like that's gonna stop those two from sucking face." Holden said and Toby pushed him slightly.

"Well don't you boys clean up nice." The guys turned their head to see Samara in the doorway.

"Hey Samara you look great." Caleb said and the guys nodded their heads in agreement. Samara wore a pair of denim shorts with a white blouse and paired it with two gold necklaces.

"Thanks I can't believe how good and...clean you guys look." Samara joked and Toby playfully grabbed Samara and held her in his embrace until she promised to apologize for making fun of them. Caleb was wearing a white-long sleeve button down shirt with black slacks and a black bow tie . Holden decided to wear just a t-shirt that said _'Ready To Party' _and khaki shorts with a pair of sunglasses. Toby wore a short-sleeve black&red flannel shirt with black slacks.

"Come on guys we should get going its a two to three hour drive to Nashville." Everyone turned their attention to the doorway again, but this time it was Maya. Maya wore denim shorts like Samara, but had on a black tank top and a blue jean jacket over it.

"Nope we are not leaving until Samara apologizes to us for mocking how we look." Toby said while Samara still struggled to get out of his grip. Everyone laughed and waited to see what Samara would do.

"I only said it because you guys usually don't get cleaned up unless it's for something or someone special and I was a little shocked that's all." Samara said and stealthy snuck out of Toby's grip.

"Well our girls are special so lets not keep them waiting." Caleb declared as he put on his jacket. Everyone followed Caleb's lead and walled down the stairs to sneak out of the front door.

"The van is down the road someone with have to get the other girls." Maya said once they were outside.

"I'll go I've got to getting something anyways." Toby volunteered and headed for Spencer window on the side of the house.

* * *

"So Aria how long have you and Noel been dating?" Hanna asked as she helped Aria with her make-up.

"We are not dating. I think I was just using him as a rebound for Ezra when we broke up. When me and Ezra got back together Noel I don't know... just stuck around and waited for me i guess." Aria said as she applied eyeliner.

"Why did you and Ezra break up anyways?" Emily asked as finished doing her hair.

"We just had a lot of _serious_ problems, but now we are going to work through them...together." Aria said with a small smile forming on her face thinking about her and Ezra being happy.

"Em from what I've heard and saw last night you and Paige might be having serious problems of your own." Spencer said once she entered the bedroom.

Emily groaned "Paige is just over reacting me and Maya are just friends. And besides Paige and I aren't even official."

"Well if you like Paige and want to be with her you can't be flirting with one of her best friends." Aria said looking at Emily through the mirror.

"I'll figure something out." Emily said with a shrug and put on her shoes.

"Speaking of official, Spencer are you and Toby official?" Hanna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Han it was only one date I can't really classify him as my _boyfriend_ after that." Spencer said, but in reality really wanted Toby to be her boyfriend already.

"So if Toby's not your boyfriend then you wouldn't have a problem with him hooking up with someone else then tonight?" Hanna asked seeing jealousy flash across Spencer's face.

"No I wouldn't because Toby is not my boyfriend and I am not his girlfriend." Spencer said sternly, but you could still hear a little bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Well if that dress doesn't make him want to be your boyfriend then something's seriously wrong with Toby." Aria commented on Spencer's dress. The dress Spencer was wearing was a red strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh.

"Thanks Aria and I'm sure Ezra will love your dress too." Spencer said. Aria was wearing a blue dress with a black belt that wrapped around the waist and stopped just above the knee.

"Hey what about me and Em I spent hours getting us dressed up for Caleb and Maya." Hanna exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm not trying to impress Maya." Emily blurted out to her friends trying to convince them and herself.

Emily was wearing skinny jeans with a purple long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows a button up with a black vest over it. Hanna was wearing a yellow sleeveless top with a few ruffles at the top and a pair of simple black leggings.

"You both look great now can we get out of here it's getting late." Aria said and everyone gathered their things to go.

"Wait!" Hanna yelled as the girls were heading out of the door.

"What is it Han?" Emily asked

"Appearance check." Hanna said and lined the girls up. She made sure their make-up was on right, their clothes looked nice and neat, and made sure that their hair look fabulous "Alright girls we look _hot_! Let's go break some hearts."

Everyone laughed at Hanna's enthusiasm and began to sneak out the house once more, but as the girls headed for the door Spencer headed for her window.

"Umm Spence I know it's fun to _stargaze_ and all, but we've got to go." Hanna said as she watched her friend open the bedroom window.

"Umm I'm actually gonna go out this way." Spencer said and glanced down and saw Toby smiling up at her.

"Won't you fall and hurt yourself?" Emily asked confused on why her friend started jumping out of windows.

"No I've got someone to catch me." Spencer said and blushed. The girls finally clued in on the fact that Toby was their and they left out of the bedroom and snuck out the front door.

Spencer jumped out of the window and into Toby's arms for the second time.

"Hey you look beautiful." Toby said and pecked her lips.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Spencer teased and moved some hair out of Toby's eyes.

"Come on let's get out of here." Toby said and grabbed her hand to follow his lead.

* * *

The car ride turned out to be pretty fun. There was no tension just good times with friends. All of them sang, made jokes, and talked to each other the whole ride like they've known each other forever. Once they got to the club it was pretty packed.

"Let's get some drinks." Hanna said over the music.

"Hanna you have to be twenty-one to drink." Samara said. Hanna and Samara bonded a lot in the car talking about clothes, jewelry, and fashion in general.

"Drinks are on me.I'll buy them and bring them to you guys." Jason said after he saw Hanna's disappoint face and after he said that she had a huge smile on her face, then pulled Jason and Caleb to the bar. Ezra and Aria followed behind them.

"Do you want to dance?" Maya asked Emily.

"Yeah that's sounds fun." Emily said as Maya took her hand and led her into the crowed of people.

"Come Holden and Jenna let's go show them how it's done." Samara said and led Holden and Jenna out on to the dance floor.

_Then there were two_

"I think I'm gonna go get a drink at the bar." Spencer said looking at Toby hoping he would want to come with her.

"Alright I've got to go to the bathroom." Toby said in her ear and walked off to the bathroom.

Spencer walked over to the bar and had Jason order her a couple of drink. She lied and would tell them he that the other drinks were for her friends, but was drinking them herself a little nervous that Toby might be with another girl.

"Spencer?" Spencer turned around to see Andrew Campbell standing right behind her.

"Andrew, Hi!" Spencer said excitedly mainly because she was a little drunk.

"What are you doing here?" Andrew asked as he took a seat next to her at the bar.

"I came here to have a good time, duh." Spencer said as she gulped down another drink.

"Well I think you're having a little too much fun." Andrew said as he noticed all the empty glasses next to her.

"I think I'm not having enough fun. Want to help me out?" Spencer asked seductively her words sounding slurred as she placed a hand on his knee. Andrew was thinking that this could be his opportunity to show Spencer's what's she's been missing.

"Spencer...do you want to get out of here?" Andrew asked. Spencer bit her lip and nodded her head. Andrew grabbed Spencer's hand and led her through the crowd to get to the door. He was almost at the door when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"What the-" Andrew was about ask what the person wanted, but turned around to see Toby's scowl on his face.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you she's drunk!" Toby yelled in Andrews face and grabbed Spencer from Andrew, holding her close and safe in his arms "You ever think about touching her again I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your life."

Andrew saw how angry Toby was and decided not to test him, so he just nodded his head and sulked away.

"Toby I've _missed_ you..." Spencer said in her seductive tone and began to kiss Toby's neck.

"Spencer stop it. I'm taking you home." Toby said even though he was in pure heaven when her lips were on his skin.

"But I'm having so much fun!" Spencer whined and pouted a little.

Toby grabbed Spencer's hand and gripped it tight not letting her out of his site. He walked through the crowd until he found Aria.

"Spencer's drunk I'm gonna take her home." Toby said as he finally approached Aria and Ezra.

"You won't be able to get her inside we'll all have to go so that someone can get her inside and watch her." Aria said and began to throw her drink away, but Toby stopped her.

"You know what I'll take her to my cabin and stay with her. You guys stay here and have fun, but not too much fun." Toby joked as she looked over at a drunken Spencer looking completely out of it.

"Toby..." Aria didn't know what to say she didn't want to let Spencer go home with a guy when she was drunk, but knew Toby wouldn't take advantage "Just take good care of her okay?"

Toby nodded his head and hugged Aria then said goodbye to her and Ezra. Toby took Spencer outside of the club and hailed a cab for them. Something happened when Spencer would drink it brought the more seductive and sexual side of her. Toby had trouble with keeping her hands off of him because he really enjoyed how it felt, but knew it was wrong to take advantage of her. After spending hours in a cab and having to deal with drunken Spencer coming on to Toby they finally reached Toby's cabin. Spencer had trouble keeping her balance, so Toby carried into the house and up to his room.

"I'm gonna get you something more comfortable to sleep in." Toby said as he put Spencer down on his bed.

He turned his back to her and began to rummage through his drawers for something that she could wear. Spencer took it upon herself to make herself more comfortable by letting her head down and began to remove her dress leaving her only in her underwear. Spencer got up and walked over to Toby, then wrapped her arms around him for behind and began to place light kisses on his back.

"Spencer, stop." Toby said, but came out as sort of a groan. Toby turned around in her arms and saw how little she was wearing.

"I decided to make myself look better for you. What do you think?" Spencer asked as she watched Toby's shocked expression.

"I think you need to lie down or something." Toby said as he hesitantly averted his eyes from her body. Toby handed her a blue shirt for her to put on, but Spencer dropped on the floor and plopped down on the bed waiting for Toby to join her.

"I'm comfortable like this, but thanks." Spencer slurred out and grabbed Toby the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Toby could taste the alcohol on her mouth, but didn't care because every time he kissed her he went into a daze.

Spencer slowly reclined back onto the bed pulling Toby on top of her. Their kissing was pretty intense as their mouths opened up to each others and their hands roamed all over each others bodies. Before Toby knew it Spencer had popped the buttons off his shirt and sliding it off his arms. As they continued their passionate kissing Spencer reached for the zipper on his pants and Toby knew where this was headed so he grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from his zipper, then he stood up.

"Spencer we can't." Toby said trying to regain his composure.

"Toby yes we can and I want too." Spencer said in a child-like whine.

"Spencer that would be me taking advantage of you and I've never done that to any of my girlfriends." Toby said and handed her the shirt that she threw on the floor awhile again, but this time she took it and put it on.

"So I'm your girlfriend?" Spencer asked after she put on the blue shirt Toby gave her.

"Well I want you to be, but let's talk about our relationship when you're sober." Toby said with a small smile and Spencer nodded her head.

Toby tucked Spencer into bed and then joined her after he put on his pajama bottoms. As soon as Toby laid down Spencer cuddled up to him.

"Toby." Spencer said quietly.

"Yeah Spence." Toby said as he rubbed her back.

"Why did you lie to me on our first date?" Spencer asked in a serious tone.

"What do mean?" Toby asked.

"When we were in the truck and you told be you didn't have protection, but I saw some in your wallet when we got our food. Why didn't you want to sleep with me?" Spencer asked as she lifted her head to look into Toby's eyes.

"Spence you shouldn't do that on a first date and you should wait until you're truly ready. I wanted you to the most romantic experience ever not sex in a truck at a drive-in it's not...special. You do something like that with someone you love because that's what making love is." Toby said honestly. Spencer thought about his words for a moment and then kissed him on the lips.

"Well then I think we should wait until I'm really ready." Spencer said as she and Toby gazed into each other eyes. Toby didn't know if she was sober or not, but she just technically admitted she loved him.

"Okay we'll wait as long as you need." Toby said and kissed the top of her head.

After listening to Toby's heartbeat for awhile Spencer finally fell asleep. Toby watched Spencer and she looked so peaceful. He brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her hair. He watched her until his eyes got heavy and fell asleep with his special girl in his arms.

* * *

_Meanwhile At the Club..._

"Do you want another drink?" Maya asked Emily after they got done dancing and were at the bar.

"Yeah sure." Emily said and Jason paid for another drink.

"Have you guys seen Spencer?" Jason asked as he looked through the crowd of people for his sister.

"Ummm yeah I think Aria might have said something about them going home hours ago." Maya said as handed Emily her drink.

"Going home for what they were only here an hour?" Jason asked confused.

"Well you didn't hear it from me, but Spencer and Toby were all over each other outside before they got in the cab." Hanna drunkly slurred out as she and Caleb approached their friends at the bar.

Jason was livid by what he had just heard. He was actually starting to like Toby, but now Toby's doing God knows what with his sister. Jason angrily marched away.

"What's his problem?" Hanna asked and reached for another drink, but Caleb grabbed her hand.

"I think you've had enough babe. I think we should get going." Caleb said.

"We'll all go then let's just round up everyone and leave." Maya said and Caleb nodded his head and led Hanna towards the door.

"I had a pretty fun night." Emily said and smiled at Maya.

"Yeah me too." Maya said. They both slowly leaned in and shared a kiss. They could feel the spark when their lips connect and they still felt the spark on their lips once the kiss was over. Emily turned on her heels and began to walk away in regret.

"Emily!" Maya called after her, but Emily was already out side.

"Hey what's wrong Maya?" Jenna asked as she came up to Maya.

"Nothing almost everyone's drunk or angry so I thinks it's best we leave." Maya said.

"Alright fine I'll get Holden and Samara." Jenna said and walked away from her friend.

Maya went and found Aria, Ezra, and Jason, then met up with everyone else outside. The car ride back to Gatlingburg was not as enjoyable as the car ride to Nashville. Jason was not only mad at Toby, but was mad at Aria for not telling him that Spencer left with Toby. Maya and Emily were acting awkward around each other because of their kiss. Hanna was drunk and they had to pull over a few times to let her throw up. Holden and Samara got into an argument about her flirting with other girls when Holden thought she liked him. The only people who seemed to be perfectly fine were Ezra, Caleb and Jenna. Somehow the night went to good to bad in just a mere couple of hours. No could predict the outcome of their little night/morning out on the town, but when the Hastings and Cavanaugh parents find out it's not going to be pretty.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Sorry for any errors I kind of rushed this chapter out because I'm a little behind on some work for school :/. Review please I want to know you opinions and thoughts. :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Hangover Off Your Love

* * *

Spencer's eyes fluttered open to the bright sunlight shining through the window. She winced and pulled the covers over her head because of her head starting to throb. That's when she realized that her window wasn't on the left side of her bed, but on the right. She shot up abruptly in the bed which probably wasn't the best idea for someone with a hangover. She looked around at the room and began to recognize it as Toby's room, then that's when she saw her dress that she had on last night in the floor. Spencer felt like she about to die, how could she just sleep with Toby and how could Toby just take advantage of her? She was about to get the answers to last night because Toby walked into the room carry a plate and a cup of orange juice.

"Goodmorning." Toby said with a warm smile as he sat done on his bed on the side Spencer was sitting on.

"G-goodmorning." Spencer said a little nervously.

"I uh made you breakfast." Toby said and handed her a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Oh god no the smell of food makes me want to throw up." Spencer grimaced and pushed the plate away.

"Well you kind of already did last night...a couple of times." Toby said in a slight chuckle.

"I am so sorry I don't usually get drunk or drink like that." Spencer said as her cheeks turned red out of embarrassment.

"It's fine, but you should still eat something because I'm pretty sure your stomach is running on _empty_." Toby said and passed the plate over to Spencer again, but this time she took it.

"Before I eat can you tell me about what happened last night?" Spencer asked meekly.

"Sure, after I got back from the bathroom I came looking for you. I saw you at the bar and was about to come over, but then Andrew got up with you and started walking you out of the club. I stopped him before he got out of the door and as soon as he turned around I saw the lust in his eyes and I knew then that he had bad intentions for when he was about to leave with you. I scared him off and took you with so I could find the girls and take you home. But it ended up with me taking you here because you couldn't get inside of your cabin without the girls and I insisted they stay to have a good time. I have to admit you were a little..._frisky_ in the cab ride. When we got to my cabin I took you in here and began to look for you some comfortable clothes, then you just started to..._strip_ and tried to seduce me. After I got you changed and into bed, that's when you started getting sick and throwing up. I held your hair back while you did it, then I cleaned you up and brought you back in here and held you until you fell asleep." Toby said and Spencer's hand was over her face and her face was red as ever, she had never been more embarrassed in her life.

"Did we...?" Spencer asked scared to know the answer.

"No! I would never take advantage of you Spence. All that happened is that we kissed a few times and you came on to me. Not to say I wasn't..._tempted_, but I respect you to much." Toby said placing a hand on her knee under the covers.

"You're a really great guy Toby most guys would have just did it and not have even cared about my drunken state." Spencer said and placed a kiss on lips to show her gratitude.

"Anything for you Spence, now eat up." Toby said after he kissed her one last time.

After taking the first bite Spencer thought it was the best thing she'd ever eaten. She had no idea of how much of an amazing cook Toby was.

"This is really good." Spencer said complimenting Toby's cooking.

"I'm glad you like it." Toby said as he watched her eat enjoying how much she enjoyed his food.

"So what else are you hiding from me?" Spencer asked after she got done eating and raised an eyebrow at Toby.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked as he set the plate on the nightstand.

"I mean you can draw, now you can cook. What are your other hidden talents?" Spencer asked as she looked Toby straight in the eye.

"I don't know I don't usually tell my girlfriends about my hidden talents, because that ruins the _magic_ of the relationship." Toby said and Spencer raised her eyebrow at him and smiled a little.

"Well Cavanaugh I didn't know I was your girlfriend." Spencer teased.

Toby caught on to her game pretty quickly. He pulled back the covers and got in so that he could hover above Spencer, then pulled the covers back over them.

"Well you better get used to it because I'm not letting you go." Toby said as he placed kisses on Spencer's forehead, nose, cheek, and mouth.

"And you don't have a problem dating a Hastings?" Spencer asked still missing with Toby. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him flush against her.

"I don't have a problem with it. Do you have a problem with dating a Cavanaugh? I hear that their son is pretty _badass_, so he might cause some trouble for you." Toby whispered in her ear making Spencer shiver.

"I'm willing to accept the consequences." Spencer said and pulled Toby's head up so that she could kiss him on the lips.

"We just have to figure out one more thing." Spencer said in between kisses.

"And what's that?" Toby asked as he stopped kissing her lips and went to place kiss on her neck.

"How am I going to sneak out of here?" Spencer said in a slight moan. Toby grinned against her skin loving how he made her feel. Spencer ran her fingers through Toby's hair.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out later. Right now this is more important." Toby said as he continue his attack on her neck.

"Toby-" Spencer was about to tell him that they need to think of a plan. Toby knew that's what she wanted to talk about, so at that moment Toby slightly bit down on her neck making her moan pretty loudly once more.

"You know what you're right we'll talk about it later." Spencer said as Toby crashed his lips on to hers once more.

* * *

Aria, Hanna, Melissa, and Wren sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. It was pretty quiet especially after the girls had a pretty crazy night.

"So what did you girls do last night?" Melissa asked after she finished reading the paper.

"Umm you know girls stuff." Aria said as she played around with the cereal in her bowl.

"It looks like it tired you guys out you look exhausted." Melissa commented on how they had bags under their eyes and were nodding off at the table.

"Ha! you have no idea." Hanna said not only talking about the alcohol she consumed last night, but the drama as well.

"You guys should get some sleep we've got a big day tomorrow." Melissa said with a huge smile and took her bowl to the sink.

"What's tomorrow?" Hanna asked Wren.

"The next competition is a camp out/scavenger hunt. All the competitors will go out into the woods and find all the things on the list within an hour. The competitors that find all the items move on to the next stage which is camping out in the woods using only Mother Nature to help you survive. The last competitors who are there and survived without technology expect for sleeping bags, toilet paper, tents, and a lighter, will be the winners." Wren said then stood up from the table and went to the sink and kissed Melissa before placing his mug in the sink.

"Camping? doesn't that involve bugs and dirt?" Hanna asked as she pictured the thought of sleeping out in the woods.

"Hey it does actually." Wren mocked and laughed at Hanna. Hanna groaned because of the next competition.

"How am I going to do my hair, make-up, and go to the bathroom!?" Hanna exclaimed.

"Well for the hair and make-up you're just gonna have to tough it out. For the bathroom thing you might want to already go ahead and pick a tree." Aria said with a smug grin on her face making Melissa and Wren laugh because she made Hanna walk away in panic.

Melissa and Wren left the kitchen and were about to head out to go shopping. Ezra was about to pass by them to go to the kitchen when Wren stopped him in the hallway. Wren told Melissa to go ahead and get ready he'll just be a minute.

"What is it Wren?" Ezra asked as he watched Wren check and make sure no one was listening.

"Look I found someone who could get you help with your violent behavior." Wren whispered quietly.

"How do you know about that?" Ezra furrowed his eyebrows at Wren.

"Look I over heard you the other day and thought I could help. I'm a doctor and I know that your violent behavior can be stopped with a little bit of therapy. That's why I've called someone who is willing to sit down with you tomorrow." Wren said

"I don't need your help!" Ezra said angrily.

"Look don't do it because I'm telling you too. Do it for Aria. Do it because you love her and don't want to hurt her anymore." Wren said and saw Ezra's eyes start to soften when he said Aria's name.

"Alright fine, for Aria." Ezra said and shook Wren's hand.

"I'll leave the number in your pillow case." Wren said and began to walk away, but Ezra stopped him.

"Hey Wren...thank you." Ezra said sincerely and Wren nodded his head.

* * *

"Was I wrong?" Holden asked as he laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

"No dude you were stupid. What makes you think a gay girl is into you." Noel said and threw pillow at Holden. Caleb hit Noel upside the back of his head.

"Don't listen to Noel, you just got caught up in the moment with Samara and it was a mistake." Caleb said.

"That's the thing I don't think it was a mistake I really like her she's...cool." Holden said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Holden I'm sorry you're not stupid, you just made a stupid decision. You should have talked to Samara first before just assuming that she felt the same way." Noel said and Holden sat up on his elbows to look at him.

"Wow." Holden said astonished.

"Wow what?" Noel asked as he saw both of his friends just looking at him.

"It's just I thought I'd never see the day when Noel says something smart and useful." Holden said causing himself and Caleb to snicker.

"_Screw_ both of you guys this is the last time I give words of advice." Noel said and walked to the door.

"Oh come on Noel we were just kidding." Caleb said and pulled Noel back and set him down on his bed.

"I guess I have no chose, but to stay. My room is a little preoccupied right now." Noel said and laid back on Caleb's bed.

"What do you mean is Toby busy?" Caleb asked as he set on top of the desk.

"Yeah he's _busy_ alright. Spencer spent the night last night." Noel said with a mischievous grin in his face.

"No way!" Holden said and sat all the way up. Noel nodded his head yes and gave a thumbs up.

"Wait what makes you think it's Spencer?" Caleb asked as he leaned in closer to hear Noel's explanation.

"Last night when I got home I saw Toby and Spencer asleep in his bed. Her dress was on the floor and his shirt was on the floor, so I just assumed that they you know just did the do. After that I slept on the couch to give them privacy." Noel said

"Okay if Spencer spent the night here then why can't you go back in the room?" Caleb asked thinking that Spencer probably left awhile ago so that she wouldn't get caught sneaking in her cabin.

"Because when I came back upstairs not too long ago I heard _giggling_ and I know that those giggles weren't coming from Toby." Noel said raising an eyebrow at his friends.

"Wow why is it that you guys have an easy time getting girls and I've already been rejected **twice**!" Holden said in a groan.

"Because Hold, you don't have the right approach. Now if you want I can teach you how to be like me." Noel said and sat up to begin teaching his philosophy of women to Holden.

Caleb rolled his eyes at Noel's tricks and tips to get girls to fall for him.

"Alright Holden you sure you want to take love advice from a guy whose been jumped by girls, had a drink thrown in his face, and got into a fight with a girls boyfriend." Caleb said as laughing at the memories of Noel's not so great moments. Noel pushed Caleb out of the room and slammed the door in his face only making Caleb laugh even more.

* * *

Paige and Emily were out for a run that morning. They were trying to stay in shape for swimming.

"You okay?" Paige asked once they took a break.

"I'm fine, why?" Emily asked avoiding eye contact with Paige.

"It's just you haven't said anything all morning expect 'Hey let's get going'" Paige said concerned.

"I'm sorry it was just a pretty crazy night last night." Emily said as she replayed her and Maya's kiss in her head.

"Yeah I bet, but it couldn't have been that bad Maya kept you company didn't she?" Paige asked noticing Emily tense up.

"Uh yeah she did I had a fun time last night. Are you feeling any better?" Emily asked trying to change the subject.

"I wasn't doing to hot last night, but now that I'm with you I feel great." Paige said and held Emily's hand.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Emily said and pecked Paige on the lips. She felt guilty for what she had done with Maya, but what Paige doesn't know won't hurt her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Campin' Out (Part.1)

* * *

Camping is the perfect time to spend quality time with Mother Nature and mostly everyone enjoyed it. Everyone except the Hastings, who haven't been camping a day in their lives, but were determined to win this competition. The Cavanaugh's were more experienced in this department they have spent quite a few summers going on camping trips. The rules for this camping/ scavenger hunt competition were that the competitors had to find everything on the scavenger hunt list that were hidden all over town to advance to next stage camping. The Hastings, Cavanaugh's, James', and Campbell's were the only teams able to advance on to the next round. For this part of the challenge the competition officials will set up a large perimeter and set up post to see if anyone leaves. If anyone leaves the perimeter during the challenge them and their team will be disqualified. The Hastings and Cavanaugh's set up camp on different sides of the perimeter. The James' and Campbell's set up camp in the front and back of the perimeter.

"Isn't it beautiful out here girls?" Peter asked while he started to build a fire. All of the just nodded their heads yes, but Hanna groaned.

"Hanna you'll love the great outdoors trust me." Veronica said from inside her and her husbands tent trying reassure Hanna, but she knew she wasn't going to be enjoying this.

"There is like nothing to do out here. There is no t.v., no cellphones, no music, no internet, or..._bathrooms_." Hanna said and you could here the annoyance and a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"Hey, I told you that you better get real _cozy_ with a tree." Aria joked making everyone laugh, but Hanna.

"Come on Hanna there's gotta be something that could be fun for you to do." Melissa said while passing by the girls to sit with Wren in their tent.

"Yeah like see Caleb." Emily murmured under her breathe, but Hanna heard her and it sounded like the best idea she heard all day.

"I have an idea. Do you guys want to go on a walk with me and I don't know look at the trees or something." Hanna asked Aria and Emily. The both agreed and got up to go with Hanna.

"If you girls see Jason and Spencer could you see what's taking them so long with dinner." Peter said after he got the fire going.

"Sure thing Mr. Hastings." Aria said before her and the girls headed off to camp Cavanaugh.

* * *

"So are you gonna teach me how to do this or what?" Spencer asked as Toby took of his shirt,socks, and shoes, then rolled up his pants legs.

Spencer had snuck away from Jason when she saw Toby walking by them in the woods. He took her to a small stream where he was going to use his hands to catch fish for dinner.

"I don't know who says I want your team to win?" Toby teased as he stepped into the small stream.

"Alright I guess I'll just leave then because I don't know how to do this and there is no reason for me to stay." Spencer made a motion to walk away, but Toby stumbled out of the water and stopped her.

"Please don't go I'll teach you, but you have to listen to me and follow my rules." Toby said with pleading eyes and saw the small grin appear on her face.

"Yes, sir." Spencer said in a child-like tone.

"Alright first thing take off your shoes and socks." Toby instructed and Spencer did as she was told "Next roll up your pants legs."

"Anything else?" Spencer asked after she finished rolling up her pants legs.

"Yes, off with the shirt." Toby joked half serious. Ever since Spencer's drinker seduction he had been yearning for any chance he could get to see her body. Spencer smacked him on the chest "Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying. Okay last step get in the water."

Toby grabbed Spencer's hand and led her into the water. He turned Spencer around so that he back was pressed against his chest. He slid his arms over her until his hand were placed over hers. He spotted a small fish for her and gently guided her hands under the water to catch the fish.

"_Easy_ now." Toby whispered in her ear when she was moving her hands too fast and scared the fish.

After a little bit of patience the two finally caught the fish and threw it in Toby's bucket.

"I actually caught a fish with my hands." Spencer said excitedly with a big smile in her face and Toby mirrored her smile.

"Yeah, you did." Toby said. Spencer cupped his face and crashed her lips onto his unexpectedly. He instantly wrapped his arms around her enjoying her warmth. They got so caught up in their moment of passion that Toby accidentally slipped and fell into the water.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Spencer asked once she saw her boyfriend splash down into the water.

"Actually it feels really nice in here." Toby said in a slight chuckle and gave Spencer a mischievous smile "How about you join me?"

Toby grabbed Spencer's legs making her fall down on top of Toby and into the water with him.

"Toby!" Spencer said trying to sound angry, but really it only wanted to make her laugh even more.

"See I'm much better now that you're down here with me." Toby said as he laid down in the water not caring that he was getting himself and his hair wet.

Toby and Spencer spent the majority of the afternoon together splashing around in the water, laughing about a fish swimming into Toby's pants, kissing, and catching fish together.

* * *

"Can't believe how lucky you are dude." Noel said while he and Caleb walked in the woods to get more fire wood for tonight's dinner.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked as he picked up a few sticks on the ground.

"I'm talking about you and Hanna. It's like you two were made for each other. You two have got something special." Noel said and noticed how Caleb smiled and his eyes lit up when he motioned Hanna.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Caleb said quietly to himself reflecting on his and Hanna's wonderful moments coming to realize he was his most happiest with her.

"I wish Aria felt the same way about me." Noel said sadly.

"Come on Noel if you really care about her and love her then you have to fight for her." Caleb said observing his friends sadness.

"I really do." Noel said while thinking back on the times he spent with Aria

"Then fight for her then maybe you'll end up with the love I have or the love that Toby has." Caleb said.

"Oh please do really you think Toby loves Spencer?" Noel asked raising his eyebrow at Caleb.

"I do because I see the way he looks at her." Caleb said remembering how he gives Hanna the same look.

"Dude, don't you get it he's just using Spencer to psych her out of the competition. He even said that he would never ever date her. Now if she gives him a little _action_ then that's just a bonus for him." Noel said with a smug grin. He didn't know that Jason was walking by them and heard that part of the conversation. Jason couldn't wait to find Spencer to tell her what he had heard, so he took off before he could hear the rest of the conversation.

"Noel, why do think these things about Toby's relationship? Do you not want him to be happy?" Caleb asked starting to get a little annoyed with Noel.

"I guess I may just be a little jealous and lonely, so I just say these things to ease the pain." Noel said honesty and Caleb patted him on the shoulder then went back to collecting more wood.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Holden said and glanced over at Samara.

"It's fine Holden, you were just drunk." Samara said and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I was drunk and that kiss never should have happened." Holden lied knowing that the kiss meant everything to him.

"So the problem is solved, now we can go back to being buddies." Samara said and winked at Holden before standing up and walking away to her tent.

"You okay Hold?" Holden turned around to see Jenna standing behind him.

"No." Holden said and let out a deep sigh. Jenna took a seat next to him on the log.

"Looks like you've been bitten by the love bug." Jenna said once she noticed Holden's demeanor.

"I don't know if it's love, but I really like Samara." Holden confessed and Jenna was in complete shock.

"Samara? I thought we were talking about Aria." Jenna said flabbergasted by this recent relationship update.

"No Aria is not the girl for me we're just friends. But I kissed Samara the other night at the club and I...I liked it." Holden said getting a smile on his face from remembering kissing Samara.

"Let me guess she just wants to be friends...because she's gay." Jenna guessed, but really knew that was the reason why he was so down.

"Yep and now here I am just learning to deal with it." Holden said and kicked around the rocks by his feet.

"Holden, you don't have to deal with you can either fight for Samara or move on." Jenna said and rubbed Holden's shoulder.

"You know what? You're right I'm going to fight for her and make her see that I am the right guy-or person for her." Holden said before he walked off to work on his master plan. Jenna sat there secretly wishing that he would have just chosen to move on because he would have to do something really spectacular for Samara to change her mind.

* * *

"Do you know what's been bothering Emily?" Paige asked Maya. Paige and Maya were lounging around in the the tent.

"I don't know maybe she's sick." Maya lied not want to tell her friend about kissing her sort of girlfriend because the outcome would not be pretty.

"No, she's acting strange and not a sick strange, but just strange." Paige said while pondering what could be wrong.

"I think that maybe the competition pressure is just starting to get to her." Maya said avoiding eye contact with Paige.

"No she thrives under pressure. You should hear how she talks about being anchor for her swim team. She absolutely loves it." Paige said recalling how Emily talked about swimming with so much passion it would make anyone want to go swimming.

"I know quite a _bit_ about Emily's _skills_." Maya said slightly implying how she knew how good a kisser she was.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asked.

"Nothing it's just in Rosewood some people talked about her skills in the water all the time." Maya lied again.

"Are you okay Maya you're acting kind of strange too." Paige asked watching her friends nervousness start to show.

"Yeah ,I'm fine I just need to take a little walk. Stretch the legs." Maya said and dashed out of the tent before Paige could ask more knew something wasn't right and she was going to figure it out.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for any errors, but Review for me please! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Campin' Out (Part 2)

* * *

Spencer walked back to where her family was camped out. Carrying Toby's bucket of fish with her head held high. They made bet on who could skip stones furthest and who ever could would get to keep all the fish they caught. Of course Spencer won by teasing Toby by kissing on his neck when he went to skip a stone, distracting him. She had a goofy smile on her face thinking about the time she had just spent with Toby. Her boyfriend. She was so elated to be with him she felt like she might be falling in love already. Once she got to the campsite her friends were still gone, but her parents, Melissa and Wren were still hanging around.

"Spencer what happened to you? You're all _wet_?" Melissa frowned her face up at her sisters wet clothes.

"I uh caught fish." Spencer said proudly while holding up the bucket of fish.

"Great job Spence!" Peter said amazed by his daughters great effort into winning this challenge.

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna go get changed into dry clothes and then maybe take a walk." Spencer said before he placed the bucket by her parents and headed for her tent to change so that she could go back out to see Toby.

After she finished changing she was about to leave the tent, but someone else had opened the tent and entered it.

"Jason?" Spencer said once her brother came in and sat down.

"You look nice. Going to go see Toby?" Jason asked giving a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend..." Spencer said a little curious to know why Jason was acting weird. She thought that her boyfriend and brother had been getting along.

"Well I think you should _reconsider_ that." Jason said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Spencer closed the flap to the tent so her parents wouldn't hear their conversation and soon to be argument.

"And why would I do that? I thought we had an understanding about Toby." Spencer said sternly and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Well I think it's appropriate for me to say something when I over hear his friends talking about how he really feels about you." Jason said and saw Spencer's eyes soften.

"What did they say?" Spencer asked moving to sit in front of Jason.

"They talked about how Toby didn't really have feelings for you. He never wanted to never ever date you. He just wanted to psych you out of the competition. And if he got some... _action_ from you on the side then that's just a bonus." Jason said as he watched Spencer's face turn from sadness to anger in a flash.

"You're lying." Spencer said through gritted teeth.

"Spence why would I have to lie? There is nothing for me to gain from your unhappiness. I just wanted to protect." Jason said looking into his sisters eyes trying to dismiss her death glare.

Spencer was so enraged she didn't think she'd ever been this upset. Spencer leapt out of the tent so fast that Jason thought she had ants in her pants.

"Spence, where are you going?" Jason called after her as she walked while he stumbled out of the tent to follow her.

"I'm going to go have a talk with my _boyfriend_." Spencer said catching the attention of her parents, Melissa, and Wren.

* * *

"Thanks for letting us come over here Mr. And Mrs. Cavanaugh." Aria said while her, Caleb, Hanna, Holden, Samara, Noel, Maya, Emily, Paige, and Toby sat around the camp fire that night roasting marshmallow and having s'mores that Caleb snuck in.

"No, problem kids you're all welcome to the camp or cabin anytime." Janice said giving the kids a warm sincere smile.

"So Toby tell us again why you came back to camp all wet?" Hanna teased Toby with she snuggled up to Caleb.

"I told you guys I caught a _mermaid_." Toby said with a goofy smile on his facing making all his friends laugh.

"And what happened with the fish?" Aria asked.

"I gave the mermaid the fish in return for a kiss." Toby said thinking about the lip lock he and Spencer shared after he sadly handed over the fish. It got him so weak in the knees that he almost fell back into the water.

"Wow it sounds like a _fairytale_." Noel teased.

"Trust me it was better than _any_ fairytale I've ever heard." Toby said in a slight blush.

"Alright enough about Toby's sea time adventure. Time for scary stories." Samara said trying to muster up a creepy voice.

"I've got one! It was a dark and scary night-" Caleb began, but Emily cut him off.

"Uh oh." Emily said.

"Em, he didn't even get to the scary part." Paige said looking at Emily confused.

"No I'm not taking about the story. Here comes Spencer and she looks pissed." Emily said and everyone turned their attention to where Emily was looking.

Spencer marched over to the camp for to have Toby stand up and great her.

"Hey Spence I've missed you." Toby said once she stood face to face with him.

Spencer just stared at Toby for a minute causing him to frown and before he could ask what was wrong she slapped him hard across the face.

"Spencer, What the _hell_!" Toby said as he rubbed his cheek knowing that the slap would leave a mark.

"Do you think it's funny to play with my emotions? Huh?" Spencer said and Toby looked confused as ever. The whole gang was watching intensively.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong?" Toby asked and reached out to touch her, but she took a step back out of his reach.

"Jason told me about what you're friends were talking about earlier in the woods. They talked about how you're just using me to psych me out and using me to get what you wanted. You never really cared about me." Spencer said and as on que Jason and her parents showed up.

"Spencer I _do_ care about. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. If I wanted to use you don't you think I would have done it during the nights we spent together." Toby said slightly regretting what he had just said in front of everyone, including her parents, about him and Spencer's sleepovers.

"Fine if you want me to believe you tell me that you never said that you would never date me." Spencer said trying to avoid his blue eyes that put her under a spell.

"I-I...I can't, but you don't understand-" Toby was going to explain how he had said it before he got to know her, but she didn't want to hear it.

"No I understand clearly now. I can't believe I thought I was falling in love with someone like you. I am glad-no-_thrilled_ that I didn't actually sleep with you. It would have been the biggest mistake of my life." Spencer said before she turned around and began to walk away.

"Spencer, wait!" Toby called after her and began to follow her when Jason blocked his path.

"It's over Cavanaugh she doesn't trust you anymore." Jason said and walked away pulling his Spencer's parents with him before they started a fight with Toby's parents or worse Toby.

* * *

"So where's Ezra?" Noel asked Aria as he walked her back to her camp site.

"He's seeing his therapist today and couldn't compete, but I'll see him at home tomorrow." Aria said not even glancing in Noel direction.

"Ah so he's finally gonna get some help for his problems." Noel said and Aria just simply nodded her head. "It looks like you two have fixed everything now you're just jumping back into a relationship with him."

"Noel this is not fair. You can not judge me." Aria said finally looking at Noel's face.

"I'm not judging you. I'm just confused on how you take guy back that hits you." Noel said firmly causing Aria to tense up a bit.

"He says he's sor-"

"Yeah he says he's sorry, but it happens again doesn't it and you stick around because you feel obligated because he has a problem." Noel says cutting her off.

"No I'm with Ezra because I love him! He just needs a little help and then he'll be back to normal." Aria said reassuring Noel and possibly herself.

"Yeah okay let's say he gets the help he needs. And you guys work out, but his problems start to resurface again and again and again. Then what?" Noel asked seriously

"Then we'll work it out because that's what people in love do." Aria said looking how Noel became a little sad when she said she was in love with Ezra.

"I love you too and I'll never hurt you." Noel said once they finally reached the campsite.

"Yeah I know." Was the last thing Aria said before heading into camp to find and comfort Spencer.

* * *

"What goes _moo_?" Holden asks Samara as he and her are lounging around in his tent having a trivia contest.

"Really? What goes moo? Don't you have anything better than that." Samara asked as she stretch out in the tent with her legs over Holden's.

"Alright then who's your favorite person?" Holden asked as he watched her think this over.

"Maya." Samara said to tease Holden.

"Ha, Ha very funny. Who's your favorite guy?" Holden asked looking into her eyes.

"Sorry it's not your turn anymore. Now who is your favorite person?" Samara asked knowing he would tease her back and say some else.

"Samara. Point blank." Holden said seriously catching her off guard.

"I'm quite fond of me too." Samara joked and Holden playfully shoved her leg in his lap.

"I'd like to change my answer to Noel." Holden said without thinking it through.

"Noel, really?" Samara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're right I think I might want to change my answer back to you." Holden making her laugh in triumph.

"Holden you'll always be my favorite person." Samara said sincerely.

"Dido." Holden said and they began their trivia game once more.

* * *

"Please, stay." Caleb begged Hanna as they cuddled close together in his tent.

"I wish I could, but I think Spencer's gonna need me tonight after...everything." Hanna said and let out a deep sigh.

"What about Aria and Emily can't they stay with her. Please I need you here with me." Caleb said giving her a slight pout.

"And what exactly do you need me for." Hanna teased him and raised her eyebrow.

"I get so cold when you're not in my arms and I don't think I can survive out here in the cold woods without you in my arms." Caleb said as he pulled Hanna into his arms.

"Fine I'll stay because who am I to deny warmth to someone." Hanna said as she cuddled up to Caleb once more.

"It was the pick line wasn't it?" Caleb said giving her a crocked smile that melted her heart.

"Oh please that line about you being cold without me was so cheesy." Hanna said

"It got you to stay didn't it." Caleb murmured to himself, but Hanna her and smacked his chest.

"No what got me to stay was how adorable, sweet, and romantic my boyfriend is." Hanna said as she kissed Caleb's lip.

"Hanna, I love you." Caleb said out of the blue.

* * *

"Goodnight Paige." Emily said to Paige as she was getting ready to leave.

"Goodnight Em." Paige said and leaned in to kiss her goodnight. It was short and sweet, but filled with passion.

Emily began walking through the woods until she heard someone sneak up behind her.

"The woods can be dangerous a night." The person said and Emily turned around in full panic until she saw who the person was.

"Maya! You scared the hell out of me." Emily said while catching her breathe.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure you got back okay." Maya said hoping that Emily wouldn't say no.

"Yeah sure let's go." Emily said and began to walk again with Maya following close behind.

Halfway through the walk was when Maya decided it would be best to talk about their kiss.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you." Maya said catching Emily off guard.

"Uh it's fine. Never happened." Emily said avoiding Maya's gaze.

It took Maya a moment to dawn on the fact that she wasn't sorry. She was glad it happened.

"Emily, I really like you and kissed you because I wanted you to know how I feel." Maya confessed again catching Emily off guard and she stopped.

"Maya we are just friends and besides I'm with one of your friends." Emily said.

"Tell me the kiss meant nothing to you. Tell me that you haven't thought about over and over. Tell me you didn't feel anything." Maya said trying to test her.

"I-I" Emily didn't want to lie because that kiss had an unbelievable spark to it.

Maya took this opportunity to kiss Emily again. This kiss was a little rough, but still passionate and sweet. This time Maya was liking for some kind of reaction from Emily anything. She got her wish when she felt Emily kissing her back.

* * *

"Toby, where are you going?" Jenna asked as she watched her brother throw his things into his duffel bag.

"I'm getting out of here!" Toby said angrily while gathering his clothes.

"Why? You can't leave because of what happened between you and Spencer." Jenna said trying to reason with him.

"I'm not leaving because of Spencer. I love her-" Toby stopped in his tracks once her realized what he just said out loud.

"Okay then why are you leaving?" Jenna asked trying to change the subject because their relationship right now was a touchy subject.

"Because I know exactly who was talking about what I said about Spencer. Noel. I have to share a room with him and if I'm within a few feet if him I might lose control." Toby said seriously and Jenna never saw this angry side of Toby.

"Where will you go?" Jenna asked after she and Toby exited his tent.

"I'm going to stay at a motel until I can calm down and figure out how to get Spencer back." Toby said with determination in his voice and began to walk off the competition grounds.

**_Team Cavanaugh has been eliminated! _**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait for this update, but I've been so caught up with my other story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the one before the Spoby love scene/making up chapter. Review Please! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 16

Without You

* * *

"Toby, I love you and all, but I'm tired of bringing you food at night. This motel scares me." Samara said and handed over Toby's food to him.

Toby was staying at motel pretty far from town for the past two days. He drove his motorcycle and it was kind of hard for him to maneuver a bike and carry food at the same time. Samara and Emily had being bringing him food for the last few days. Emily and Samara would alternate nights.

"Oh come on would you rather me stay here while you bring me food so I can be happy or do you want me to go home and kick Noel's ass?" Toby asked sarcastically and began to eat his food.

"Both. I want you to be happy and I want you to come back to the cabin. Noel is truly sorry, he didn't know Jason was listening and told Spencer." Samara said and Toby groaned.

"He shouldn't have been talking about me and Spencer anyways. Just because Aria dumped him repeatedly doesn't mean he gets to ruin my relationship." Toby kind of yelled out and that kind of scared Samara.

"Toby, come on you know Noel. He can be an asshole, but he's a damn good friend to you when you need him." Samara said making Toby's face drop in regret for his words about Noel.

"You're right. I'm gonna go back, but not today. Soon though." Toby said and offered a fry to Samara which she gladly took.

"So now we got that Noel thing settled. What are you going to do about Spencer?" Samara asked and instantly saw the sadness fill his blue eyes.

"I don't know I've been texting her everyday, almost every hour and calling, but she won't respond to me." Toby said and let out a deep sigh.

"Maybe you need a different approach?" Samara suggested.

"Like?"

"I don't know. You love Spencer don't you?" Samara asked.

"Yes. With all my heart." Toby said with no hesitation. "And it scares me a little because we've only known each other for a little while, but I can't bare being without her."

"Toby that's what happens when you fall in love. It seems unexpected, but your love is true and real for Spencer." Samara said and saw Toby blushing.

"I guess you must know the feeling because of Holden." Toby said and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Me and Holden are just friends." Samara said, but Toby wasn't buying it.

"Come on Samara, Holden is crazy about you and he kissed you to see if you felt the same way." Toby confessed and Samara's face dropped.

"He told me that it was a mistake. He was drunk."

"Well he told me and the guys that he liked it. You should have seen the smile on his face once he talked about." Toby said with a small grin and Samara was blushing.

"What are your plans to get Spencer back?" Samara asked trying to change the subject.

Toby caught on to her, but let it slide and just smiled at her "I'm going to give her some more space and then tomorrow night I'm gonna text her to meet me here."

"And if she doesn't come?" Samar asked with a raised eyebrow

"Then I'll just go to her and beg her to take me back." Toby said with a determined look. "Now, what's for desert?"

* * *

"So you didn't sleep with him?" Hanna asked Spencer.

Spencer and the girls were out early that next morning because Spencer and her parents had a huge argument about Toby staying with her in her room at night. The last few days have been strained between them even though they won the camping competition. Spencer's been trying to avoid her parents like the plague, so she would leave early in the morning and come back when she knew they were asleep. Right now the girls were out in town getting lunch after getting their nails done and shopping.

"No, but I wanted to. _Really_ wanted to, but he told me I should wait to do it with someone I love and then I told him we should wait." Spencer said.

"Aww that's so sweet." Aria cooed, but Spencer rolled her eyes.

"It was probably all a lie to get my guard down." Spencer said and stabbed her salad.

"Spencer I know for a fact that Toby is not that kind of guy." Emily said, but Spencer wasn't cracking.

"Yeah and if he is then stabbing your salad isn't going to change that." Hanna said and reached over to stop Spencer's stabbing.

"It's just I'm so frustrated. I hate him, but I love him at the same-" Spencer stopped talking when the realized she said the _L_ word.

"Spence if you love him, then be with him try to work it out." Aria said and patted Spencer's leg.

Before Spencer could give a response someone else spoke up.

"Spencer." The girls turned their attention to Holden standing next to there table smiling at them.

"Hey, Holden. What's up?" Spencer asked confused on why he was here right now.

"I really need to talk to you so could we go for a walk. It's important." Holden asked shyly.

"Um yeah sure." Spencer said and grabbed her things."I'll see you guys later."

"Bye girls." Holden said with a wave.

"Bye Hold." The girls said in unison and watched Spencer and Holden walk off.

* * *

"What should we do?" Veronica asked her husband Peter as they sat at the kitchen table having lunch.

"I don't know. Spencer doesn't normally act like this. Hopefully that's over after the other night at camp." Peter said and clenched his jaw thinking about Toby sleeping in bed with his little girl.

"Yes, they are not together now, but you saw the way they looked at each other the other night after Toby got into that fight with Jason. He loves her and I'm pretty positive he's not gonna let her get away." Veronica said.

"I'll be damn if I let a Cavanaugh around my daughter. I wish he would dare try to get back together with her" Peter said sternly.

"Be careful what you wish for..." Veronica muttered under her breath and sighed.

* * *

"I need to talk to you." Emily said seriously.

After the outing with the girls Emily came back to the cabin to see Paige waiting for her on the porch. Paige invited her out for a milkshake at the local dinner(which happened to be the best milkshake. Ever!). How could Emily say no and she thought it would be a perfect time to talk to Paige about them.

"Sure what's up?" Paige said.

"Have we been together this whole time since the bonfire?" Emily asked and it caused Paige to stop drinking her milkshake.

"Well, I thought we were getting to know each other better and then we could talk about us being together." Paige said a little nervously and Emily let out a sigh of relief.

Emily thought since her and Paige weren't together at the time she wasn't technically cheating. But Paige sit deserved the truth about her and Maya.

"The reason I'm asking this is because I have a confession to make." Emily and watched Paige get more nervous. "Me and Maya kissed."

Paige didn't know what to think. At the time her and Emily weren't in a relationship so Emily could do what she wanted. Maya on the other hand knew how she felt about Emily, but went behind her back and got to Emily anyways.

"You don't want to stop seeing each other do you?" Paige asked and Emily reached across the table to hold her hand.

"No, I want the complete opposite. I want to be with you. If your willing to give us a try." Emily said. Paige thought about it for a moment the leaned across the table to tenderly kiss Emily.

"I would absolutely love to give us a try." Paige said causing Emily to smile from ear to ear.

* * *

"How's the therapy going?" Aria asked Ezra. Her and Ezra were out on a stroll while the sun was going down.

"It's actually going great. is amazing." Ezra said and kissed the top of Aria's head.

"I'm really glad she's helping you work out your problems." Aria said and laced her and his hands together.

"Yeah and it's all because of you. I love you so much." Ezra said causing Aria to blush.

"I love you too." Aria said and leaned up to kiss him.

They walked around for a little bit until Ezra suddenly stopped.

"Aria I wanted to ask you something important." Ezra said seriously.

"Yeah, babe what is it?" Aria said a little concerned because Ezra looked pale.

"I want you to go with me when I go back to see Dr. Sullivan. I want that to give us a chance to air out our problems and work them out." Ezra said while he brushed back a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Ezra do you think that's a good idea? To relive and retell all the bad things that's happened between us." Aria said.

"We are going to talk about the bad so we can finally move on to more good. Please Aria, I promise everything will work out." Ezra said and Aria couldn't resist his kind eyes and loving embrace.

"Alright tomorrow we'll go see Dr. Sullivan. Together." Aria said and Ezra picked her up and kissed her with passion it could be felt within miles.

* * *

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Spencer asked Holden. They were walking around town about to talk about what Holden said was important.

"Spence you know I love you and everyone else loves you because we're all friends." Holden said and Spencer didn't know where this was going."That's why we all think you should talk to Toby and work things out."

"I am not going to talk to Toby. End of discussion." Spencer said while she crossed her arms.

"Spencer, don't you see what you're doing to him. He's miserable without you because he's in love with you." Holden said and Spencer's head snapped up when he said the _L_ word.

"N-No he doesn't he was just using me and I'm not someone to be toyed with. I'm a Hastings." Spencer said firmly, but Holden only laughed at her seriousness.

"Spencer, I've known Toby all my life and he's never have and never will use anyone, especially you." Holden said and thought he saw a smile starting to form on her face.

"I don't think I can trust Toby. Not after what Jason told me." Spencer said.

"Do you love Toby?" Holden asked and it took Spencer a minute, but she nodded her head yes." Then if you love him you'll work through the obstacles a couple faces because that's what people in love do, they work it out not leave."

"But the things he said about me-"

"He said those things before he even got to know you, but ever since he has you're all he talks and thinks about." Holden said.

"So you think I should forgive him?" Spencer asked and Holden shrugged.

"I think you should follow your heart." Holden glanced down at his watch." I've got to, but think about what I said."

Holden began to walk away, but Spencer called after him.

"Holden you should take your own advice. Fight for who you love and don't give up." Spencer shouted to him and winked back in her direction as way of saying thanks.

Spencer began to make her way back to the back when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_We really need to talk. Meet me tonight at my motel? Please Spence-_ Toby

Spencer held her phone in her hand contemplating Holden's words. Toby meant the world to her and she didn't want to give him up. But sure enough he would have a lot of apologizing to to do.

_Alright ?_-Spencer


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I Don't Want To Love Anyone But You

* * *

Spencer took a cab over to the motel that Toby was residing for the time being. She had a plan when she got there to make Toby apologize until he was out of breathe and blue in the face. But when she got to his door she suddenly lost her breathe and her cheeks turned to crimson.

"Spencer." Toby knew she was staring because he just got out of the shower and only had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Come in."

Toby stepped back so that Spencer could come in. Spencer finally got her head on straight and strutted into the motel room.

"I'm sorry that the place is such a mess I've been distracted." Toby said hinting that he couldn't function with her mad at him.

"Uh-Huh." Spencer said trying to sound unconvinced, but Toby's motel did look kind of bad.

Toby's clothes were all over the room. His bed was unmade and sheets were wrinkly. There were take out box in the trash. And Spencer was assuming this is the first time he's showered since their fight when she slapped him.

"Do you know why I asked you to come here." Toby asked as he took a seat on the bed and prayed the towel would still conceal his lower half as he sat.

"I was guessing that you wanted to apologize. Then you asked me to meet me at a motel so that you could just use me and then you could move on." Spencer said and Toby eyes darkened.

"Spencer I didn't ask you to come here so that I can use you. I wanted you to come here so that I can apologize." Toby said and Spencer just crossed her arms then gave him an unemotional expression.

"Then do it apologize and give me a reason to stay." Spencer said.

"I will admit to saying those things, but it was before I got to know you and fell in love with you." Toby said with tears in his eyes and Spencer's defensive wall was slowly crumbling.

"Y-you're just saying that because our relationship was so...intense. We just got caught up in the moment." Spencer said and Toby stood up then crossed the room so that they were face to face.

"Spencer I knew you must think of me as some asshole who just wanted to win a competition at all costs. And you're right." Toby declared and Spencer's heart dropped." You're right I was an asshole, before I met you. You've made me a better person ever since our night at the bonfire. Spencer you're the first girl I've ever loved and I know it's real love. You want to know how I know it's real love? You're all I think about when I wake up and when I got bed. I want to hold you in my arms all the time because I'm afraid that you're just a dream that could slowly fade away. I want us to have something when we leave here this summer and I don't want you to have doubts about us. No matter what our parents or siblings say I don't care because I'd do anything, be anything just to be with you. I love everything about you and I know you love me too, so please give me another chance. Take another chance on us."

Toby stood there waiting for her to react to his words. She was crying and shaking because he was telling the truth and she knew it. After a few moments she wiped away her tears.

"You even love that I can be competitive and controlling sometimes?" Spencer asked

"Babe I love you no matter how you act as long as at the end of the day I know you love me too." Toby said genuinely.

"I want to give you another chance. I want to give us another chance." Spencer said and Toby smiled widely at her.

Toby couldn't control himself he picked her up in his arms and crashed his lips onto her causing her to moan. She eagerly reciprocated his actions and kissed him back with equal passion. They were kissing like they not seen each other on years when it's only been a couple of days.

Spencer managed to get loose enough from Toby's grip to push him back on the bed and straddled him.

"Wait, Spencer are you sure?" Toby asked when she reached for the knot in his towel.

"...yes." Spencer said with a nod and crashed her lips back onto Toby's.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked Aria as he drove them back to the cabin from the restaurant they met Dr. Sullivan at.

"Yeah I'm fine." Aria said and Ezra gave her that look like that told her he wasn't buying it.

"Aria I know you and I can tell when you're not being yourself so tell me." Ezra said and when Aria didn't say anything he pulled over and put the car in park.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face her. Aria knew that he would do this all day until she said something. Ezra was determined to make her happy and keep her that way.

"It just scares me." Aria murmured and Ezra grabbed her hand.

"What scares you?"

"Having to relive the past with ." Aria said and saw Ezra's head drop in shame.

"Aria I'm sorry that I asked you to go with me. You don't have to come anymore." Ezra said and reached to put his seat belt on, but Aria put her hand on the back of his neck turning him back to her and then crashed her lips on to his. He was taken by surprise, but kissed her back.

"Even though the past scares me, talking to made me realize it is the past and I want us to start planning for our future." Aria said rubbed her nose against Ezra's causing him to smile and kiss her nose.

"When we get back to Rosewood in the beginning of August what do you want out first step to be together?" Ezra asked.

"I want us to tell my parents about us and I want to continue seeing ." Aria declared and Ezra's smile grew ten times bigger.

"I like that plan. No more hiding us." Ezra said and Aria nodded her head then kissed him again.

"No more hiding us." Aria repeated with a big smile of her own.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell them." Caleb said in disbelief. Hanna and Caleb were in his room cuddled up together talking about everything that's been happening within the past month.

"I don't tell the girls everything." Hanna stated with a shrug.

"Yeah, but you should at least tell your friends how serious we are. We were intimate." Caleb declared and Hanna sat up to look at him.

"Did you just use the 'I' word?" Hanna teased and Caleb was stuttering not knowing what to say.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are one beautiful and elegant blonde beauty?" Caleb asked trying to flirt and change the subject.

"Yes. In fact this one boyfriend I had told me it after using the 'I' word." Hanna responded and Caleb flipped her over and started tickling her.

"Caleb!" Hanna squealed while trying to break loose from his terror.

Caleb didn't want this moment to end. He loved seeing the love of his life smiling and laughing. After hearing her beg and apologize Caleb stopped his attack then pulled her back into his arms.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Hanna asked after catching her breathe.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked.

"I mean when the competition is over an we find out who wins then what? What's gonna happen when we leave from here?" Hanna asked and Caleb let out a deep sigh.

"Well me and the guys were thinking since we all have good jobs that when we get back we all just rent a house and live together in Rosewood." Caleb said and Hanna's blue eyes lit up even bluer.

"I like that idea that means more time for us to be together." Hanna said and Caleb kissed the top of her head.

"Hanna even if we didn't come up with that plan I would have still went back to Rosewood and figure out some way that I could be close to you so that we could be together." Caleb said and saw tears coming out of Hanna's eyes.

"Together forever?" Hanna asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Together forever you're the only girl for me." Caleb said then kissed away Hanna's happy tears afterwards they cuddle back up together and fell asleep content in each others arms.

* * *

"You wanted to talk." Maya said to Emily as she opened the door to the Cavanaugh cabin.

"Yes can I come in?" Emily asked politely and Maya opened up the door more so that he could enter.

"What is it that you wanted to say?" Maya asked and Emily suddenly got nervous.

"Could we sit down?" Emily asked and Maya nodded her head then went into the kitchen followed by Emily.

"Is it something serious?" Maya asked as she took a seat the kitchen table across from Emily.

"I wanted to talk about what's been happening between us." Emily stated.

"Okay and what did you want to say that you've finally came around to the idea of us?" Maya asked with hopeful eyes and that made Emily's heart ache.

"The thing is that I'm with Paige now and I really like her she makes me happy." Emily said and thought Maya was yell, but she just sadly chuckled.

"I kind of figured that this would happen, but hey can't blame a girl for falling head over heels for you because it's so easy." Maya said

"Maya-"

"No Emily it's okay. You and I are not meant to be together right now. I can only hope that one day I could be lucky enough to call you my girlfriend." Maya said and Emily now felt even worse.

"Can we at least try and be friends because I really liked it when we were friends?" Emily asked and Maya grinned at her. Maya leaned across the table and gave Emily a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Emily if that's what you want to be then we can be friends just as long as I can have you apart of my life." Maya said and Emily stood up then pulled Maya in for a hug.

"Now that we got that out of the way do you want to do something?" Emily asked.

"How about you, me, Jenna, Noel, Caleb, Hanna, and Paige watch a movie since they're all here?" Maya suggested and Emily instantly smiled.

"Yeah I'd like that it sounds like fun." Emily said and Maya returned her smile with one of her own.

"Alright then lets round up the gang." Maya said and they headed up stairs to retrieve everyone to enjoy a movie together just like friends do.

* * *

Spencer was nervous as she stood in the Toby's motel bathroom. She was only clad in her underwear being concealed by Toby's shirt he gave her She looked at herself in the mirror and suddenly felt self-conscious. 

_What if she wasn't enough for Toby? What if she wasn't good enough for Toby? What if he left afterwards because she was no good at love making?_

Spencer pushed those thought out of her head and took a deep breathe. This was Toby she was talking about he would always love her and never leave her. She gathered up all of her courage and walked over to the door. The door was open and the first thing she saw was Toby seated on the edge of the bed in his pajama pants waiting for her. She got butterflies in her stomach and didn't even realize she was moving closer to Toby until she was standing right in front of him.

Toby could tell she was nervous so he reached out to her and pulled her into him then kissed on the lips gently. He kept kissing gently until she finally started to mirror his actions and kissed back. When she kissed him back she kissed so much hunger and lust it made his head hazy.

He grabbed firmly on her hips and pulled her down onto to bed so that he could hover above her. Their kissing frantic like when she first arrived, but this time there was nothing holding them back from going further. He loved the way her had roved from his hair to his arms then to chest then his back clawing at it a little then back up to his hair.

Spencer loved the way he was so gentle with her like if he touched her too roughly she would break. He peppered loving kisses to her neck and mouth while his hands big hands explore her small body. He gently rubbed her leg and thigh then swung it over his hip. That's when Spencer couldn't take it anymore she need to be loved by him right now.

She pushed him back slightly enough so that she could pull off his shirt. Toby was surprised by her boldness, but didn't question it. Instead he kissed every piece of exposed skin that he could she and he knew she was loving it because she was moaning. She reached down to the waistband of his pants and tugged in it lightly. He got the hint and stood up to discard his pants then move back to her body so that he could continue to worship it.

That was what Spencer needed. To feel his skin against her. It always made her feel safe and that she felt right now, safe and beautiful.

Within a matter of minutes the rest if their clothes had been discarded and throw around the room. Toby hovered above her, with the covers concealing them, ready to make love to the girl of his dreams.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked again just to clarify.

Spencer giggled a little and nodded her head "Toby I'm sure because I'm don't just love you I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too." Toby whispered as he stroked her cheek. He reached over for his pants to get the foil package, but Spencer stopped him.

"You don't need it I'm on the pill." Spencer said and Toby looked at her with hesitation, but never the less he did as told and proceeded to the love making.

They moved together as one and it felt like the world stopped around them. It lasted for hours before they finally came together as one. That didn't stop them there though they made the whole night long until early in the morning.

"I love you." Toby said while he and Spencer rested from their physical activities.

"I love you too." Spencer said as she snuggled into his side and laid her head on his chest. "Do you think we'll last?"

"Pfft me and your are forever I promise I'm not going anywhere." Toby declared and kissed on top of her head.

"Forever?" Spencer asked coyly while she draw her name across his chest.

"To infinity and beyond." Toby said and she sat up to kiss him passionately on the mouth.

"Good because I don't think I'd rather be with anyone else." Spencer said and Toby kissed her forehead, cheeks, neck, and then mouth where he lingered.

Spencer snuggled back into Toby's side preparing to fall asleep in her boyfriends arms when his phone buzzed. They both groaned and Toby reached over to the nightstand to get his phone. Spencer saw the worried look on his face once he looked at the text.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"It's you're dad he's been in an accident during on of the competitions." Toby said and Spencer leapt out of bed searching for her clothes while trying to hold back her tears.

"Spencer, relax." Toby tried to get her to calm down after they both were dressed.

"Relax!? How can I relax when my dads in the hospital while I'm here..." Spencer trailed off and Toby pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh...don't worry he's going to be fine. Lets just get down there and see him okay. Everything will be fine trust me." Toby said and kissed her forehead. She got control of herself and nodded her head.

"Okay, but we need to go now. I have to see him." Spencer said and Toby nodded his head then lead her out of the motel to his motorcycle.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the late update and any errors. But I have good news I have Ezria, Haleb, and Paily stories & oneshots in the works :).**

***Next update is the day after tomorrow and the next update for BMASPTL is tomorrow so be on the look out ;) Review please!?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I Want To Be Happy

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening." Melissa said through her tears.

"Love, it's gonna be okay. Your dads a fighter." Wren reassured her and then pulled her into his arms.

Everyone went to the hospital after the competition was over. During the Hastings celebratory lunch had an allergic reaction to the sandwich he was eating. He ate fish instead of a regular hamburger and he was highly allergic to fish that it could be deadly.

"You don't understand I've seen this happen to my dad before and we almost lost him. This time could be it."

Melissa said and buried her head into Wren's chest. "Where is Spencer she needs to be here!"

"She and Toby are on their way." Aria said from across the waiting room.

"She's with Toby?" Jason asked, but it came out more surprised than a question.

"Yes, she went to talk to Toby about some important stuff." Aria said in shock that Jason was even talking to her after the whole incident at the club.

"Where's Mrs. Hastings?" Caleb asked quietly while he stroked Hanna's arm.

"She's talking with the doctors, trying to get an update about Mr. Hastings." Emily said.

"I'm gonna go get coffee does anyone want anything?" Samara asked.

Everyone chimed up and gave their orders.

"I'm gonna go with you to help." Holden said and walked over to Samara grabbing her hand.

"Yeah I'm gonna go too. I need to stretch my legs." Maya said and joined them across the room before all three of them turned down the hallway.

"Babe, your shaking." Ezra said and pulled Aria into his side.

"I know I'm sorry it's just that my best friend must be going through hell because she doesn't know anything about what's wrong with her father and I can't do anything to help her." Aria said on the edge of tears, but Ezra kissed her head and held her close not willing her to cry anymore.

"They shouldn't be here." Jason muttered as he looked at Jenna, Paige, Noel, and Caleb."Any of them."

"You know what Jason! They are here and being kind and caring to your family. They didn't have to come, but they did because they are good be people! Some of us are friends and some of us are in relationships with them including your sister so you better get used to having them around for awhile!" Hanna yelled finally fed up with all the bickering and fighting between the two families. Jason was now quiet as a mouse.

Toby and Spencer choice as the perfect time to make their entrance because there was tension and sadness all around.

"Spence!" Emily called out as soon as she saw her.

Spencer raced right into her three best friends big embrace. They just stood their for a moment just holding each other.

"How is my dad? Where is he? What happened?" Spencer asked, rushing her words out.

"Spencer calm down." Everyone turned their attention to Mrs. Hastings who just came for the front desk.

Spencer immediately moved over to her mother followed by Melissa and then everyone else.

"How is he mom?" Melissa asked as she grabbed Spencer and Veronica's hands.

"He's going to be fine honey. He got really lucky this time. Thanks to you Noel." Veronica said and everyone turned their heads around to look at Noel.

"It was nothing Mrs. Hastings. I saw that something was wrong with Mr. Hastings and just acted on instinct and got him some help." Noel said genuinely and saw Aria eyeing him.

"Well because of your fast thinking you saved his life. Thank you." Veronica said and squeezed by everyone who was crowding her to get to Noel so that she could hug him as away of saying thank you.

"Mom when can we see him?" Spencer asked.

"I've already been in to see him, but you all can go in and see him while I go grab some lunch." Veronica said and kissed her daughters on the head before she left.

"Do you want to go first?" Melissa said and Spencer shook her head no. She didn't think she was ready yet.

"Come on sweetie, lets go see your dad while he's still feeling up to it." Wren said and led Melissa through the back doors.

* * *

"Here's your coffee." Holden passed Caleb his coffee and then took a seat next to him.

"Thanks man. Mr. Hastings is awake, but I'm not gonna leave if Hanna's not gonna leave." Caleb said as he looked over at Hanna, and all of the girls huddled around Spencer to comfort her.

"Yeah, Samara wants for stay too so I'm good to hang out for a little bit." Holden said as he glanced over at Samara who was holding Spencer's hand.

"You know I was thinking about or plans. You know the one where we said we would all move in together." Caleb said.

"Yeah what about it? Do you not want to move in with us?"

"No, I do it's just I was hoping that we could move in sooner than later."

"How much sooner?" Holden asked as he watched Caleb think about something really hard.

"As soon as we get back to Rosewood because today really opened my eyes to see how life was so short." Caleb looked over at all the girls in the corner. "I love Hanna and I love the girls like sisters. That's why I want to spend all the time I can with them before something unexpected like this happens. I want to be a happy for once in my life and all of us together makes me happy."

"We agree." Holden and Caleb looked up to see Toby and Noel standing there.

"The sooner we move in together the better." Toby said and everyone shock their heads in agreement before they all took another look at the girls.

* * *

"Thank you." Noel turned away from the vending machine to see Aria standing next to him holding the chips he just got from the machine.

"For what I didn't do anything." Noel asked as he retrieved the chips from her hand.

"You saved Mr. Hastings life. You made sure my best friend and her family didn't have to attend a loved ones funeral. So thank you for being the hero today" Aria said then reached up to kiss Noel on the cheek.

"I'm guessing you're going to stay with Ezra. Huh?" Noel said sadly as he looked down at his shoes.

Aria grabbed his chin, lifting his head up to look into her eyes "I'm sorry Noel you know I care about you and love you, but the love me and Ezra share can't be replaced. I'm sorry."

It was Noel turn to comfort her by wiping away the tears "Its okay Aria. Deep down I know he's a good guy and will take care of you so he has my respect."

"So does that mean we could still be friends?" Aria asked with sad smile and hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Of course. Who is else other than my tiny girl is gonna keep me in line when I mess up." Noel said and gave Aria a friendly side hug.

"Speaking of messing things up. Did you apologize to Toby yet?" Aria asked and Noel shook his head no.

"I'm going to when he gets back from walking Spencer down to see her dad."

"Alright. Well I've got to go check on Ezra. I'll catch you later?"

"Absolutely." Noel said while flashing his winning smile at her before she turned and walked away from him.

* * *

"Daddy." Spencer said meekly as she slowly crept into her fathers hospital room.

"Hey Spence, I was beginning to the think you were too upset with me to show up ." Peter said. He reached out his hand for his daughter to take. She was hesitant at first, but accepted her fathers advanced and took his hand.

"Dad, no matter how mad I am at you I would be there for you when you needed me." Spencer said while she stroked her fathers hand.

"Where were you yesterday and this morning? Me and your mother were worried sick." Peter asked then he noticed how his daughter suddenly went pale.

"I want to be honest with you, but I don't think you'll like the answer." Spencer bowed her head down so she wouldn't have to look into her fathers eyes.

"Spencer where were you?" Peter asked in a more demanding tone.

Spencer looked up into her fathers eyes before she answered him "I was with Toby."

Peter suddenly went from confused to enraged when she said those words. He knew Toby had been staying in a motel because of his own reasons. He also knew that he and Spencer were arguing for the past few days. It finally dawn on him on how Toby and his daughter could have been '_making up'_ in his motel room.

"Spencer. A Cavanaugh!" Peter let go his daughters hand and let his anger set in. When he got his hands on Toby Cavanaugh it was not gonna be pretty.

"Dad his name is Toby. And I love him. He makes me happy and I want to be happy. I deserve to be happy and in love." Spencer said firmly getting a little aggravated with her father.

"Spencer people like that boy just use people to get ahead in life. To be with someone like him would be a disgrace to our family!" Peter was now raising his voice causing Toby to come in and intervene.

"Spencer is everything all right in here?" Toby asked as he looked at Spencer tear-stained face and her fathers scowl.

"Yes, I'll be out in just a minute." Spencer reassured, but Toby wasn't moving because he knew she wasn't okay.

"Spencer..."

"Toby really I'm okay. I just need a sec." Spencer went over to him and kissed on the cheek before she ushered him out the door.

"Spencer please don't be with him. Our families-"

"That's just the thing dad. This is not about our families. It's about me and Toby being together." Spencer said and wiped away her tears "Dad I hope you get better, but you're not gonna guilt or persuade me into dumping Toby. I'm sorry." Spencer said and then placed her hand on the handle of the door preparing to leave.

"The Fourth of July your mother wants us to barbecue. Invite Toby an his friends." Peter said and Spencer turned around and rushed into her fathers arms.

"Thank you. Thank you dad. I love you so much." Spencer said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she ran out of the door.

Toby stood up against the opposite to Mr. Hastings door. Spencer came running out of the door and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. He wrapped his arms around instantly.

"I'm guessing it went well." Toby said and Spencer giggled. She leaned back enough to see his face.

"It went better than well. It went amazing. Thank you for being here for me." Spencer said as her fingers played in Toby's hair.

"I'd do anything for you Spence. I love you." Toby said and Spencer pulled Toby in for a sweet and gentle kiss.

* * *

"Hey Toby wait up!" Noel yelled as he saw Toby standing down the hall later that evening talking to Jenna.

"I'll talk to you later Jenna." Toby said and Jenna nodded understand that the boys had to talk.

"Toby I wanted to apologize for what I said about you and Spencer. I didn't have any right to do so. I was just upset and jealous because of what happened between me and Aria." Noel said honestly and Toby chuckled.

"I should be killing you right now because that slap I got hurt like hell." Toby exclaimed while he touched his cheek in memory.

"Hey free shout man." Noel leaned his face in and put his hands behind his back.

"Noel I'm not gonna hit you. Why would I fight with my future roommate who is going to be cleaning the whole apartment when we get it for a month as a way of apologizing." Toby said and Noel let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god I thought you were gonna actually hit me or have Spencer hit me. Either way I'd probably be missing a tooth." Noel said and Toby roared with laughter because he knew Spencer was pretty strong and could probably knock his tooth out.

"We're good man." Toby held out his hand for Noel to shake and they did.

"I'll see you in the waiting room." Noel said in a rush and Toby didn't know why he was rushing off until he turned to see his father coming done the hallway.

"So what happened to Hastings?" Chris asked as a soon as he got infront of Toby.

"He's going to be fine. Thank God." Toby said and his father frown.

"Damn it what's it gonna take to get this guy to stay down." Chris said angrily and Toby caught on to what his father was saying.

"Dad did you switch out his sandwich?" Toby asked and by the look in his fathers face he got his answer "Dad what the heck is wrong with you. That man could have died!"

"Tobias keep your voice down when you speak to me!"

"I can't believe you would do this. I have to tell Spencer and her family." Toby said and turned to walk back to the waiting room, but his father grabbed his arm and pushed him fairly roughly up against the wall.

"Listen to me Toby you'll keep your mouth shut about this or else."

"If I don't what are you gonna do?"

"Don't tempt me to take drastic matters. You are still my son and family doesn't go against family. Unless you don't want to be a Cavanaugh anymore because if you want I can pack your bags right now and send you packing." Chris said trying to intimidate Toby. And it was working so far because Toby wasn't saying anything.

Chris made a motion to leave the hospital, but turned back to his son.

"And Toby this thing going on with Spencer is over. I'm pretty sure you should be satisfied enough to let her go after last night."

Toby looked at his father like a deer caught in head lights.

"What you think I didn't know about that Toby? Trust me by you aren't all that sneaky." Chris said with a smug grin "Don't worry son you won't have to deal with sneaking around with her anymore because I'm putting a stop to that right now."

And with that Chris Cavanauoh left his son in the hallway looking lost and afraid of his father for the first time in his life.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- This is mainly a Spoby chapter. This chapter was a little sad to me, but I'll let you be the judge of that. New Ezria story is up called **Getting the Guy** go check it out. Hope you like the chapter review pleas?! :)

* * *

Chapter 19

Sparks Will Fly

* * *

It's been a few days since Mr. Hastings was released from the hospital and he was doing fairly well. He was doing so much better that yesterday he cheered on Mrs. Hastings while she competed in the archery competition and she won. Now it was the Fourth of July when everyone was supposed to get together at the Hastings cabin. Luckily for Toby his parents had other plans to go on the James' boat for the whole day. His parents found it strange that everyone declined going with them, but they brushed it off and left.

Everyone dressed there best-but still casual- before they went over to the Hastings cabin. Toby was having such a hard time deciding what to wear that he wasn't ready when everyone else was. He told them to go on over and have someone send over Spencer to help him decide. She came over just like he asked and he laid out a few choices for her.

"Okay what do you think?" Toby asked as he gestured to the three outfits he laid out.

Choice one was a blue t-shirt with cargo shorts and blue and white sneakers. Choice two was a tank top with sweatpants and flip-flops. And Choice three was a more dressier gray button-up with slacks and dress shoes.

"I didn't know I like you shirtless maybe my parents will." Spencer teased and winked at him and Toby groan, but wanted to laugh.

"Spencer... I'm serious the last few times I met your dad it didn't go so well."

"I was serious too." Spencer said, but then looked at Toby giving her his puppy dog eyes." Alright fine. Wear the blue shirt and the shorts with the sneakers."

"Thanks babe." Toby said and kissed her cheek, then picked up the other choices to put them away.

"Oh! Where a tank top under the shirt because the guys want to play football and I don't want the blue shirt getting dirty." Spencer said and Toby nodded his head. He waited patiently and they just kept standing there.

"Umm Spencer I have to change so could you..."

"I'm sorry." Spencer turned around hoping that he didn't see the blush as she turned away from him.

Toby could see the blush on her face and decided to have a little fun with her before they left. So he took off his clothes and only stood there in his boxers, but didn't put his new clothes on yet.

"Alright Spence, you can turn around."

Spencer turned around to see her half naked boyfriend standing there in only his boxers holding a coy smile.

"T-Toby where are your clothes?" Spencer asked as Toby slowly stalked over to her.

"Why I thought you loved seeing me shirtless?" Toby whispered in her ear. Spencer shivered.

"I-I do it's just we have to be over at the cabin in like ten minutes." Spencer said and Toby liked the way he made her feel.

"Well that gives us five." Toby said and kissed Spencer without letting her say anything else. He reached down and picked up her thighs, she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist while her hand locked in his hair.

He took her over to his bed and dropped her down on it, surprising her and himself. She instantly reached for him and there lips were connected once more. Toby pulled on the hem of her tank top and Spencer got the message because she sat up and pulled the tank top off. He was surprised to see she had a bikini top on under it.

"What we were all planning on going swimming later so I wanted to be prepared." Spencer said once she noticed Toby stopped to think. She pulled his lips back on to hers and then gently pushed him over so that she was straddling his waist on top of him.

Toby rubbed her bare thighs up and and down as their tongues danced. He loved it when Spencer wore shorts, it showcased her beautiful legs. He slid his hands up and was about to pull the strings to her bikini top, but that's when Noel came bursting through the door.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry." Noel said once he noticed what was about to happen. He closed his eyes and turned around.

"It's okay Noel I was just leaving." Spencer said and got off of Toby only to make him groan in protest. She recollected her shirt and put it back on.

"I'll see you at the cabin in a few." Spencer said to Toby and kissed his cheek before dashing out of there embarrassed.

"Wow I didn't know Spencer Hastings has a tattoo of a butterfly on the left side on her lower back." Noel said and Toby sent a look.

"No she doesn't." Toby said as he put on his cargo shorts.

"Yeah I guess you're right and besides you would know." Noel winked at Toby and Toby threw a pillow at him, but he ducked.

"What are you doing here anyways? I thought that everyone left already?"

"We did. I had to come back to get my football. Jason lost his somewhere." Noel said and smiled with victory once he found the football under his bed.

"Hold up I'm coming with you." Toby said once he finished putting on sneakers and then threw on his shirt.

* * *

Toby followed Noel out the door and outside to the Hastings cabin. The weather was perfect today not too hot and not too cold. He could already smell the smoke coming from the grill out back and it smelled delicious.

Toby watched as Noel walked out through the house and eventually through the back door. Something caught Toby's eye before he went outside. Spencer was in the kitchen preparing a fruit salad with her back to him. Toby snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and she didn't even jump.

"Hey did you and Noel get the football?" Spencer asked still concentrated on making the fruit salad. Toby rested his chin on her shoulder and kiss the side of her neck.

"Yep. How did you know it was me and not some other guy?"

"Toby I know what your hands and arms feel like and the smell of your cologne. Trust me I know if it's you or not." Spencer said while a taking a piece of cut up watermelon and feeding it to Toby.

"Well I'm flattered. I like the way you smell too." Toby said and placed another kiss along her shoulder. Spencer and Toby shared a laugh.

Spencer and Toby were so engrossed in there moment that they failed to notice Spencer's parents watching them through the glass window.

* * *

Peter was standing by the grill flipping the burgers when something in the kitchen window caught his attention. It was Toby Cavanaugh cuddled up with his little girl. He wanted to be mad, but he couldn't not when he saw the smile on his daughters face.

"She looks really happy." Peter turned around to see his wide holding a platter of hotdogs to be grilled.

"I know. I know. It's just so hard to my baby girl growing up and..."

"Falling in love." Veronica finished his sentence for him when he didn't have the courage to say it.

"Yeah, but I still want to get to know Toby before he gets to be the one my little girls is falling in love with."

"Well I'm sorry, but I think you're a little late she's already fallen." Veronica looked back in the kitchen to see Toby and Spencer laughing and kissing each other between laughs. "When did you start calling him Toby instead of Cavanaugh?"

"Since your daughter nearly bit off my head for calling him that." Peter and Veronica shared a laugh.

"I'm glad she has him." Veronica said seriously.

"Me too. I don't think I've every seen her this happy." Peter agreed and they stopped there spying and went back to grilling.

* * *

"Finally. I was beginning to think you guys died or something." Hanna said said once she noticed Spencer and Toby coming out of the cabin hand in hand.

"Sorry I guess it took me longer with the fruit salad than I thought." Spencer said and Toby winked at her as she placed the fruit salad on the table.

"Why don't go join the boys Toby." Aria suggested.

"Excuse me Aria, but we are men." Noel said coming up behind Aria and flexing his muscles.

Maya punched him in the gut and Noel doubled over causing everyone to snicker.

"Yeah Noel. You're all man." Maya teased.

"Hey Toby!" Everyone was shocked it was Jason who was running up and calling Toby's name.

"Umm yeah Jason?" Toby tried to loosen his hand from Spencer's, but she gripped it tighter to ensure things didn't go to blows.

"I just wanted to know if you want to be on my team with Ezra and Noel for our football game against Wren, Caleb, and Holden?" Jason asked trying to be nice for the sake of his sister and he knew Spencer was grateful because she smiled at him.

"Yeah sure that'll be great." Toby said and took off with the rest of the guys to play football.

"Come Spence stop oozing over Toby and have seat before you drool." Samara joked and Spencer playfully nudged as she sat down with the rest of the girls.

"Can't believe the kind of summer that this one has been." Hanna said.

"Yeah to think we all would come here and met and all become friends." Paige said and everyone nodded their heads.

"It's funny all the ups and downs we went through. The fights, heartbreak, falling in love, making new friends. I'm sad to leave." Jenna said and everyone laughed as they recalled all the things they went through this summer.

"Do you guys think we'll still be friends after we leave here?" Emily asked and no one had to hesitate before they all said...

"Yes!"

They all laughed and continued to talk amongst themselves about what's going to happen after Gatlingburg.

* * *

Toby, Jason, Ezra, and Noel were on fire. They totally kicked butt in football. Jason and Toby would high-five each other and laugh together when Holden made the mistake of hitting Wren in the head with the football.

"This is Bullsh-" Caleb started to say when he noticed that Mr. Hastings was coming over.

"Wow Toby you've got quite an arm on you, son. Do you play for your school team?" Peter said once he was in front of the boys.

"Thanks Mr. Hastings and no I don't play for my highschool."

"Well why not? With an arm like that it makes me think you've been playing for years."

"I don't have time for it sir. I have school, I have work, and I've got a few college courses that I'm taking in my free time." Toby said and Peter was impressed.

"Really what is it that you want to do?"

"I want to own my own carpentry business." Toby said and waited for Mr. Hastings to shout about how a carpenter wasn't going to be enough for his daughter. But he didn't.

"If you're really good with your hands son I know a construction company who's looking a guy with good hands and a bright future in Rosewood. I could mention your name if your interested." Peter said and Toby couldn't help, but smile and shook Peter's hand.

"Thanks Mr. Hastings I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, now lets see how good you are flipping burgers and you can tell me all about yourself." Peter clamped a hand over Toby's shoulder leading him away from the football and over to the grill.

* * *

"Everyone lets eat!" Mrs. Hastings yelled out to everyone after she finished putting the food on the table after Melissa set it.

Mr. Hastings blessed the food and everyone dug in. Everyone laughed and joked around the table. The guys and Mr. Hastings would sometimes joke about how woman could be which caused there women to talk about them to each other the same way. Spencer was thankful her family had given him a chance because it made her feel like Toby was going to be the guy who was going to be around for a long time. All in all everyone had a good time and it was a good feeling, like home.

After dinner the fireworks started to happen.

"I had a good time tonight." Toby said as he watched the fireworks with Spencer's arms wrapped around him.

"I'm glad you did. You have no idea how much this day meant to me." Spencer said and Toby kissed her temple.

"Trust me I do. Today meant the world to me because you mean the world to me." Toby said seriously and kissed Spencer on the lips not even caring if her parents did see.

"How about we take that dip in the lake now?" Spencer suggested.

"What about everyone else?"

"My parents are probably going to end and our friends are going to drop in the living because of all the food we ate." Spencer said and Toby loved it when she said '_our_'.

"Alright lets go. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time." Toby said and led Spencer quietly through the house. Just like Spencer said it looked like everyone was passed out in the living room. Toby led Spencer outside and to the dock.

"I don't have swim trunks." Toby said as he watched Spencer strip down to her bikini.

"You don't need any." Spencer sent him a wink before she jumped and Toby laughed at her using his words. "Don't be scared Toby I can't bet you in just a friendly swim."

Toby laughs, but started taking off his clothes and jumped in along with Spencer. As soon as he resurfaced from under the water he immediately went over to Spencer. He picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist while she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Spencer I love you so much." Toby said with a sadness and desperation that didn't go unnoticed by Spencer.

"Toby-"

"No Spencer let me say this. I love you so much that you've ruined me for any other girl. When I close my eyes and see myself five years in the future I see you with me. When I close my eyes and see myself at my wedding I see you walking down the aisle as my bride. I don't want you to ever forget about the love I feel for you." Toby said and then he kissed Spencer with so much passion to say the rest of the words that were in his head.

"Toby what's going on? You're kissing me and talking to me like you're not going to see ever again." Spencer could tell something was seriously bothering Toby.

"I just wanted you to know that in case you didn't. No matter what happens I'll always feel that way."

Spencer was about to further press the issue, but the shouts coming from her cabin ruined her chance. Jason, Ezra, Wren, Noel, Holden, Caleb, Aria, Hanna, Samara, Emily, Paige, Maya, and Jenna all come running out in their swimsuits and dived into the lake with Toby and Spencer.

"Guys I can't believe you left us." Hanna said once she surfaced.

"Sorry Han. Goodbye Spencer" Toby said and let go of Spencer and swam away from her to join the guys. Spencer had a feeling that this might be there last goodbye.

"Is everything okay Spence?" Emily asked once she noticed her just watching Toby swim away.

"I don't think so." Spencer said.

* * *

"Toby are you okay you look like you've been through hell?" Caleb asked once Toby reached them.

"Yeah it's just I wanted to let you guys know that I'm turning early. I'm pretty tired." Toby said and all of his friends looked at him with concern.

"I guess that's understandable Toby you've had a long day. We'll see you in a little bit, but we might crash at the Hastings. Mr. Hastings said it was alright if we spent the night in the living room." Holden explained

"Thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Toby said before he swam back to the dock, collected his clothes, and went inside his cabin. He ignored the fact that Spencer was watching him, he couldn't talk to her not anymore.

When he went inside his parents still weren't home so he headed up stairs for his room. He stopped in front on the girls door and then went inside the room. He walked over to the window to see his friends having fun in the lake. When he spotted Spencer he noticed that she was crying and Aria was trying to comfort her. Toby felt like crap he never meant for this to happen, not after all they've been through.

"The way your acting. It's because of her isn't it? Because of Spencer?" Toby didn't even turn away from the window he knew who it was. It was Samara coming to check on her friend.

"Yeah. It does." Toby said vaguely, not wanting to mention the conversation with his father.

"You better have a damn good reason for breaking her heart." Samara snapped and Toby winced.

"Trust me her heart isn't the only one that's broken." Toby mumbled to himself, but Samara heard it in the silence.

"Then why are you doing this? You two just got back together and now you break up with her. I guess Noel was right you were just using here for her body."

"It was never like that!" Toby yelled and finally turned around to face Samara.

"Then tell me what it's like because its one hell of a coincidence that you just so happen to break up with her a few days after you slept with her!"

"I'm sorry!" Toby yelled and was pretty sure his raised voice could be heard miles away.

Toby leaned up against the window and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry okay. I never meant for things to end up this way with her, but I can't be with her at least not now."

"Toby what is going on with you? Why are you doing this to her and to yourself?" Samara walked over to her friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just some things that are going on that I don't want her to be involved with. I love her and want to protect her."

"Protect her? Protect her from what?" Samara asked and Toby was getting frustrated he couldn't tell her about what his father said so he decided to use another one of his secrets.

"I was already going to break up with her at the end of summer because I'm taking a job in Washington so I'm going to move there." Toby said truthfully. He had gotten the offer before he came to Gatlingburg and the guy was giving Toby till the end of summer to decide. He never told anyone, not even Spencer.

"And she didn't know?" Samara asked trying to hold back her tears and Toby shook his head." Jeez Tobs why didn't you say anything before?"

"It doesn't why I didn't it just matters that I'm going and nothing's going to stop me not even Spencer."

"Toby I can't believe the things you're saying. You're making Spencer sound like a distraction. And what about the guys did you just forget about all the plans you made to move in together?"

"It doesn't matter Sam. I just can't deal with it all anymore. The pressure. The pressure from Spencer, her family, the guys, the girls,my family, and even you. I'm just tired."

"Toby-"

"Samara stop I don't want to talk anymore I'm going to bed." Toby didn't what for her to stop him because he was on his feet and out of that room like lighting.

* * *

In his room Toby lays upon his bed staring at the ceiling. He thinks about Spencer and how wonderful a day they had. Then he thinks of Spencer crying and it hurts his heart knowing that he did that to her. The last thing he thinks about his father and the jerk his father made him become. Toby was doing this not only to protect Spencer, but protect her family and friends too.

Before he closed his eyes and let sleep take over him he thought about his fathers words, _'You are still my son and family doesn't go against family. Unless you don't want to be a Cavanaugh anymore?'._ Toby only had two thoughts in his head before he went to sleep. Was being a Cavanaugh really that important to him? and the other thing on his mind was Spencer.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

This Is It, Either You're In Or You're Out.

* * *

Spencer cried so much last night that she thought she might not have any tears left. To bad she was wrong. She woke up the next morning with the same urge to cry, but she couldn't. It was her fault she's like this anyway is what she told herself. She trusted Toby and she got burned.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hastings, but Spencer isn't feeling well enough to compete today." Spencer heard Aria say, but couldn't see her because the covers were pulled over her head.

She heard her father say he was going to call later to check on her and then he left.

"Spence, awake up." Aria said and sat on the edge of Spencer's bed.

"I am awake I just want to go back to sleep and have it all be a bad dream." Spencer said and tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Spence, maybe you heard Toby wrong. Maybe he didn't break up with you." Aria tried to comfort her, but it wasn't working.

"Yes he did Aria. He told me goodbye and then I saw him in the window of his cabin watching me cry last night. He didn't come out to tell me it was a mistake or I was taking it the wrong way. He watched me cry because he doesn't care. I was just another notch in his headboard." Spencer said and cried as she spoke." Samara told me what he told her last night. He was offered a job in Washington and he's going to take it when the summer is over. He was going to break up with around the same time."

Aria pulled back the covers and got in to cuddle with her.

"I want to hate him, but I can't because I love him so much." Spencer sobbed.

"What can I do Spence?"

"I want to leave. I want to go back to Rosewood. I can't be here anymore at least not while he's here."

"Spence, are you sure you want to just up and leave?" Aria asked just make sure Spencer was serious.

Spencer got out of bed and grabbed her suitcases.

"I'm absolutely positive. I can't be here, not anymore."

Aria didn't question her anymore. Aria went and told the girls that they were leaving and they all packed their bags.

"Should we tell someone that we're leaving?" Emily asked as she closed the trunk on her car.

"I'll text Jason. He'll let everyone know." Aria said.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Hanna peered in the car to see Spencer mindlessly gazing out of the backseat window.

"Her heart was broken Han. All I know is that she's going to need us to get through this." Aria said before she got in the driver seat of the car. Emily got in the front seat and Hanna got in the back with Spencer.

The four girls drove off from the cabins. Aria looked at it through her rear view mirror. Those cabins changed a lot of people's lives this summer. Some for the good and some for the bad.

* * *

Toby's morning wasn't so good either. The guys were pissed at him for abandoning them when they were all supposed to get a place together. The girls were upset and ignoring him because he broke Spencer's heart. The only people who seemed to be happy with Toby were his parents and that wasn't a comforting thought.

"Toby are you ready to compete today son?" Chris asked when he got into his son and Noel's room.

"Yes, sir." Toby said not even looking up at his father from his book.

"Hope you've been getting enough exercise because today it's the two mile race."

"Yep sure dad." Toby said coldly and his father got the hint because he left.

"What's up with you and your dad?" Noel asked from where he was sitting on his bed.

"You're speaking to me now?" Toby said and Noel shrugged.

"Toby you have to understand what you're doing to us and Spencer is not cool man. You shouldn't have lied to us. And you shouldn't have lied to Spencer. I'll meet you in the car." Noel said and got up before Toby could try to deny his actions, but Noel was right. Toby's father was turning him into a guy that he didn't want to be.

Toby decided to drive his motorcycle over to the competition grounds to clear his head. His step-mom, Janice, tried to convince him to ride with everyone else in the van, but he politely declined.

As he rode the bike, he thought about how he did manage to get Spencer to ride his motorcycle. It was the same night her dad went into the hospital. His motorcycle was their only source of transportation. She didn't even hesitate getting on the bike because she needed to get to her father. That made Toby fall in love with her even more because she was there when the people she loved needed her. Instead of this motorcycle ride helping it was actually putting him in a funk.

After a short ten minute ride Toby arrived at the competition grounds. He saw his fathers van and immediately groaned. Instead of joining his family and everyone else Toby went off on his own and walked around before the race began.

"Why is it that every time I try to like you, you always screw it up?" Toby rolled his eyes and turned around he already knew it was Jason.

"What do you wan Jason? Did you come here to beat me up?" Toby straightened up and clenched his fists. Jason took a step toward him.

"No I didn't come here to fight you." Jason said staring at Toby as Toby stared at him." I came over here to tell you to get your head out your _ass_ and see that you're hurting people. Including yourself."

"You don't know anything." Toby said through gritted teeth and tried to walk away, but Jason swung Toby back around to face him.

"I know that my little sister cried her eyes out because the guy she loved broke her heart, again." Jason said and Toby winced at his words." I also know that you are walking around like a zombie because you've made a terrible mistake and want to be with Spencer. So what's holding you back?"

Toby defensive walls immediate crumbled. He mind was racing with thought of Spencer. Her laugh. Her touch. Her smile. Her voice. The thing that made his heart ache the most was the memory of their first time and how she said I love you afterwards.

"I need to talk to Spencer, now!" Toby said urgently and Jason smiled at him.

"She's not here. She left for Rosewood this morning." Jason said and Toby felt like he'd been punched in the gut." But I can give you the house address."

Toby smiled victoriously. Jason scribbled down the address on a piece of paper from in his pocket.

"I want this to be the last time I see my sister cry over a guy. You got that Toby?" Jason smiled at Toby and handed him the address.

"Trust me Jason, she isn't going to be crying anymore as long as I'm around. Only happy tears." Toby joked, making both of them laugh. They shook hands.

"Now get the hell out of here Cavanaugh and go get my sister." Jason pushed Toby forward and Toby took of running.

Toby just kept on running. His motorcycle was in his sights, but someone grabbed his shirt before he could actually reach it.

"Whoa! Where you going son? The race doesn't start for five more minutes. Are you trying get some practice in?" Chris asked after he stopped his speeding son.

Toby saw that his father was not alone. His step-mom was their along with the Noel, Caleb, Holden, Samara, Paige, Maya, and Jenna.

"I'm out of here." Toby said with a proud smile, but his father wasn't smiling.

"What do you mean you're out of here? The race starts in five." Chris tried gripping his sons shirt tighter, but Toby pulled out of his grasp.

"I'm going to Rosewood to get Spencer. To tell her I love her and that I'm sorry. I'm going to get the girl I'm in love with back." Toby said and noticed that his friends were smiling too.

"Tobias! Have you forgot who you are? You are a Cavanaugh. Doesn't that name or this family mean anything to you!" Chris was yelling now and drawing a little bit of a crowd.

"If being a Cavanaugh is about lying, cheating, blackmailing, manipulating, and switching out sandwiches to harm good people..." Toby looked straight at Mr. Hastings, who had joined the crowd." Then I don't want to be a Cavanaugh anymore. I'm fine with just being Toby because I'll get to have Spencer and be the good guy I truly am. Not the person you want me to be."

Chris was furious with his son that he went to punch him, but someone grabbed his arm before he could. He turned around to see it was Peter Hastings. Before he could react Peter punched him square in the face causing him to go down instantly.

"Go get her Toby." Peter said after he knocked Chris out.

He didn't have to tell Toby twice. He moved through the crowd. He could hear the applause and cheers as he made his way through. He finally reached his bike and got on. He took one last glance at the crowd and saw his friends waving, smiling, and cheering for him. He waved back and then took off.

He thought it would be best to take the truck back to Rosewood instead of the motorcycle. He strapped his motorcycle on the back of the truck and then he headed for the highway.

* * *

"Spence do you want anything else?" Aria asked from the Hastings kitchen.

The girls arrived at Spencer's hours ago. They were in the living room all bundled up in blankets because it was raining when they got back and it's still raining. The girls were seated in the living room watching '_The Notebook' _as they ate bowls of chocolate ice cream.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Spencer said not taking her eyes away from the movie.

"Spence, do you want to take about him? About Toby?" Hanna asked and Spencer inhaled deeply then exhaled.

"No, I just want to watch the movie." Spencer took another spoon full of ice cream and shoved it in her mouth.

"You know that we're for you when you want to talk. And even if you just want someone to hold you when you cry." Emily said an placed a hand on Spencer's knee.

"Thanks guys, but I don't want to cry over him anymore. I don't want to think about him or see him." Spencer declared and then her phone ringed.

Hanna peeked onto the table to see the caller I.D. and smiled.

"What are you going to do if he calls you?" Hanna asked with a smile and Spencer rolled her eyes.

Spencer picked up her phone and pressed ignore.

"I'm not going to talk to him if he calls." Spencer said nonchalantly.

"What are you going to do when he's standing out in your backyard in the pouring rain with a phone to his ear?" Aria asked as she looked out of the glass door at the back of the house leading to the backyard.

"What!" Spencer hopped up from couch and raced over to the door.

Sure enough there Toby Cavanaugh was standing in the pouring rain. His hair and clothes were dripping wet. He was holding the phone desperately waiting for her to pick up.

"What are you gonna do Spence?" Aria asked and the girls attention were on her, waiting for an answer.

Spencer looked between her friends then back at Toby.

"I'm gonna go out there and ask him to leave." Spencer lied.

She opened the door and ventured outside to Toby. Finally when she was face to face with Toby she was gonna yell at him like there's no tomorrow.

"What are you-"

Before Spencer could start yelling at him he cupped her face in his hands and crashed his lips on to hers. The kiss was passionate and sweet just like their first kiss. Spencer was hesitant at first, but soon melted into Toby's kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They kissed, and kissed, and kissed, until air became absolutely necessary.

"What are you doing here Toby?" Spencer asked trying to catch her breath from that breath taking kiss.

"I came here to apologize. I'm sorry for what I did to you. My father told me choose between you and my family. At first I chose my family, but not having you made me miserable. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me because I'm madly in love with you." Toby said and moved a piece of Spencer's now wet loose hair behind her ear.

"How do I know what you feel for me is real? That this us is not just a game for you?" Spencer said.

"Spencer you know it's real because I'm standing here right now. In the pouring rain." Toby said making Spencer laugh at how they were just standing in the rain like idiots.

"What about the job in Washington?"

"I declined the offer. I told them that there is someone really special here in Rosewood that I'd like to stick around for. If she'll have me?" Toby wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I love you too, Toby, but this has to be it. No more secrets, lies, or hurting each other. People that are in love don't fight and cry all the time. And I want to be in love and happy with you." Spencer said and Toby bowed his head in shame for what he did to her." So this it Toby either you're in or you're out?"

"Spence, I'm all in." Toby said and went in to kiss her again, but Spencer put her hand up to stop him.

"Since you want to start our relationship honestly. I should tell you that I ripped up your drawing you made for me and threw it away." Spencer said now regretting her actions and Toby laughed a little.

"Spencer didn't you get the note on the drawing? I told you that drawing never did you any justice. And besides I like the real thing better." Toby smiled at her and them kissed her again while he picked her up from the ground and twirled her around.

Here they were standing in the middle of Spencer kissing each other and smiling like love struck idiots in the rain.

Noah and Allie from '_The Notebook' _would have been proud.

* * *

**A/N- Well that does it for Gatlingburg Summer Games :'(. Stay tuned for the Epilogue and for the name of my next Spoby story!:). Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Epilogue

* * *

_1 year later..._

A year has come and gone in Rosewood. Things couldn't have been better for Toby, Spencer and their friends. Toby's father did kick him out, but it was okay because he and the guys got a place together and Jason even lives with them. Spencer and Toby are still together, they are making plans to get an apartment together in Philly when she goes to college. Toby took up Mr. Hastings about that job offer and now workers for one of the best construction companies in Philly.

Their friends lives were going great too. Caleb and Hanna were seriously considering marriage after they both finish college. Aria and Ezra told her parents about their relationship. Her parents weren't exactly thrilled at first, but warmed up to the idea after Aria graduated high school. Aria and Ezra still saw Dr. Sullivan and Ezra's problems never resurfaced. He and Aria were finally happy.

Emily and Paige were doing great and were staying fully committed and faithful to each other. They made plans to go Danby together in the fall. Samara finally gave Holden a chance and they were officially a couple. Samara had never been more happy.

Noel and Jenna got together after the whole gang took a trip to a club in Philly. Ever since then they've been inseparable. Maya was still single she hadn't found the right girl yet.

The good thing is that everyone stayed friends and were even planning where to go for this summer.

"I say we go to Miami! And Caleb agrees with me" Hanna yelled from Spencer's kitchen. Before Caleb could protest, because he wanted to go to Mexico, Hanna kissed him on the lips.

Everyone was at Spencer's house trying to decide on where to spend the summer and no one could agree on anything.

"Me and Ezra vote for Cancun." Aria said and snuggled up into Ezra's side as they sat on the couch.

"We should totally go to New York." Emily said and held Paige's hand meaning that Paige agreed with her.

"Noel, Jenna, and I think we should go California." Maya said and high-five Noel.

"Samara and I think that Vegas would the perfect place to spend summer." Holden said and kissed Samara.

"Toby, Spencer where do you guys want to go?" Jason asked when he noticed the love birds weren't saying anything they were just bundled up sitting on the stairs.

"I don't care as long as I'm with Spencer." Toby said kissed her passionately on the lips.

"You guys are so disgustingly cute!" Hanna said and Spencer and Toby blushed.

"Okay this is getting us nowhere. We can't decide on where to go and summer doesn't last forever." Jason groaned and out his head in his hands.

"Why don't we draw names? Everyone one writes down where they want to go and we draw the place we get to go from a hat."

Spencer explained and everyone nodded there head in agreement.

Everyone wrote down where they wanted to go and Spencer got a hat and put the slips of paper in there.

"Who gets to draw?" Jenna asked.

"I think Spencer should it was her idea." Toby said and kissed the said of her head.

Spencer closed her eyes and swirled around the pieces of paper in the hat and then pulled out one slip of paper. She unfolded it to see where they would be going and she smiled.

"What does it say Spence?" Ezra asked and everyone's eyes were on Spencer.

"We are going to..." Spencer said and turned around the slip of paper for everyone to see.

**_THE END._**

* * *

A/N- And that's the end of Gatlingburg Summer games :'( I'm sad to see it go, but be on the look out later today for the first chapter of my new Spoby story:**_ I Fell In Love With The Boy Next Door_** :)!


End file.
